Carpe Diem Aprovecha el dia
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: La Batalla d Hogwarts terminó al igual q Voldemort. Pero ahora los protagonistas se enfrentan a ellos mismos y sus miedos. Un nuevo día se alza sobre Hogwarts.
1. Rango emocional de una cucharilla

**Carpe Diem**

_**Aprovecha el día**_

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes****:** Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** Primer capítulo. La Batalla de Hogwarts terminó, al igual que la amenaza llamada Voldemort. Pero ahora los protagonistas se enfrentan a una nueva batalla contra ellos mismos y sus miedos. Un nuevo día se alza sobre Hogwarts, ¿qué pasa por sus cabezas? ¿Cómo logran seguir adelante luego de todo lo que pasó?

**AN:** Antes que nada debo agradecer a _patipatiti_ por la gran idea de realizar un fic como este, y por su gran colaboración durante las etapas preliminares de creación.

Me gustaría decir que esta historia es muy realista, tal vez demasiado realista, pasando por drama y angst. ¿Por qué? La idea de esta historia nació a partir de una serie de lecturas de fics como este, que nos presentan a un trío que se recupera rápidamente no sólo de la batalla de Hogwarts, sino de todo lo que han vivido; una recuperación rápida que a algunos les gusta, pero a otros no tanto. Por eso esta historia ha visto la luz.

Espero que les guste, y reitero mis agradecimientos a _patipatiti _por la grandiosa idea. Sin más les dejo con el primer capítulo de esta historia.

*******

**Rango emocional de una cucharilla**

_**Ronald Weasley' POV**_

_Nuestra generaci__ón no tiene una gran Guerra, una gran depresión. Nuestra guerra es espiritual. Nuestra depresión son nuestras propias vidas._

_Chuck Palahniuk _

Es casi estúpido sentir tantas cosas.

Recuerdo hace algún tiempo atrás haberle dicho a Hermione que es imposible que una persona sienta tantas cosas. Me acusó de tener el rango emocional de una cucharilla.

Hoy, quisiera de verdad tener el rango emocional de una cucharilla, así no tendría que lidiar con todo lo que siento ahora. Yo no sabía que existían tantos sentimientos aplicables a una sola situación. Duele demasiado todo, incluso pensar. Pero ¿cómo dejar de pensar?, si es lo único que impide que caiga rendido ante mis sentimientos. Pensar me mantiene andando, reacio a aceptar el sufrimiento y el dolor en el que obviamente entraré si dejo de hacerlo.

Increíble e irónico que yo me esté escudando detrás de la fría lógica, la mente sobre la materia. Yo, quien siempre he llevado mis sentimientos cerca sin esconderlos.

La verdad que quema es que, no quiero abrir los ojos, no quiero despertar, no quiero luchar, no quiero sentir, me cansé de todo. Sólo quiero quedarme en este mundo donde todo está fríamente categorizado, donde nadie puede atraparme, donde sé que no me derrumbaré.

Pero duele, demonios, duele mucho ser impasible, hacerle creer al mundo que estás bien; yo no creo ser lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir con esto, siento el cansancio tomar mis esquinas, mis más íntimos pensamientos; la adrenalina que anoche me sirvió para luchar y llegar al dormitorio, hoy está ausente.

Escucho ruidos abajo, pero no quiero bajar.

Aquí en la cama, siento el calor del sol, lo necesito, necesito ese contraste con el frio de mi cuerpo y de mis pensamientos, aunque sea sólo para recordarme que aún vivo.

Aún.

Aún vivo. Y ese pensamiento furtivo y traicionero me recuerda que seres queridos, miembros de mi círculo cercano, ¡Maldición!, de mi propia familia cayeron, para nunca más levantarse. Porque el aún para ellos se acabó.

Pero no sólo mi mente me traiciona. No, siento mi pecho comprimirse, suprimiendo lo que seguramente serían aullidos de dolor, aunque mis ojos estén cerrados siento las lágrimas abrirse camino entre mis pestañas, limpiando las impurezas de la batalla, saciando mi tristeza. Si sólo fuera tan fácil limpiar mis pensamientos, limpiar mis heridas de batalla.

No mis heridas físicas, esas sanan con el tiempo, hablo de mis heridas mentales… esas tardan más.

Aunque ahora, si de algo podemos estar seguros es del tiempo. Ya no vivimos en tiempo prestado ¿verdad? No, al menos hasta que aparezca una nueva amenaza estamos seguros. Ja, tan poca es mi fe en la humanidad ahora, pero ¿quién me puede culpar?

¿Quién puede llamarme cobarde, incrédulo o egoísta después de todo?

Nadie. Nadie tiene razones para llamarme así, a mí o a mis amigos. No luego de todo por lo que pasamos. No después de 7 años de lucha contra todos. No después de haber sido llamados mentirosos e indeseables durante este año. Un año. Un año de nuestras vidas al filo del peligro, luchando para que esta guerra acabe pronto; y nunca era demasiado pronto. Para ellos todo es tan real ahora, pero es tan irreal para nosotros, como un sueño. Como algo que siempre quisiste pero pasó tanto tiempo que cuando por fin lo tuviste, ya no te importaba mucho.

Así estamos nosotros. La realidad es que Voldemort está muerto.

Al igual que Fred.

Nunca pensé en ubicarlos a los dos en un mismo pensamiento, a Voldemort lo imaginé muerto muchas veces, no digo siempre porque a veces mi mente me traicionaba, pero a Fred, a mi hermano nunca lo pensé muerto. Pero de alguna manera, los dos muertos, en un solo pensamiento, simplifican las cosas. Un solo ciclo. Muerte y vida. Mal y bien. Tristeza y felicidad.

Todo se aplica. Todo se siente.

Y duele.

Parece mentira que luego de 7 años planeando esto, tanto tiempo esperando, queriendo celebrar la derrota de nuestro enemigo, después de tanto, no celebremos. Es casi catártico que la única celebración que hagamos ahora, es simplemente celebrar que seguimos vivos, nuestro tributo a aquellos que murieron en la batalla, y a los que vivirán en este nuevo mundo.

Esto es solo el comienzo después de todo, vendrán más luchas; pesadillas como la que anoche me desveló, miedos que debemos vencer, sentimientos que debemos dejar atrás, y otros que debemos hacer crecer.

Y es que son tantos sentimientos, que no sé cómo hacer para vencerlos, para dejarme ir por un momento y no sentir nada. Por eso, aún mantengo mis ojos cerrados. Porque no quiero levantarme a ver la pérdida.

Es demasiado para mí.

¿Ron?

Una voz femenina y dulce me llama. Sin darme cuenta mi hermana pequeña ha entrado a mi cuarto, abierto mis cortinas y me ha levantado de mi ensueño. Veo su cara y noto signos de lágrimas en sus ojos y sus mejillas, un pequeño corte en su labio superior, y unos rasguños en sus brazos. Rabia pura nubla mi juicio, ella no debía estar en medio de la lucha, pero controlo mis impulsos de matar al que le hizo daño, al fin y al cabo ella estuvo ahí por una buena razón.

¿Gin? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté. Hurgué en mi memoria intentando recordar si estaba desnudo o vestido debajo de las sábanas. Por suerte alcancé a tirarme encima un pijama que Hermione me había dejado en mi cama antes de que el sueño me reclamara. Así que me senté rápidamente, pero por la rapidez o el cansancio, en realidad no lo sé, sentí un mareo.

Ginny me acomodó las almohadas para que yo me recostara.

Tranquilo. Todos estamos abajo, te estábamos esperando, pero como no bajabas decidí despertarte. Papá dijo que te dejáramos dormir pero Ma… -y abruptamente calla. Vuelvo a ver sus ojos, y el brillo que siempre la ha caracterizado está perdido, en su lugar lágrimas intentan reemplazar esa luz- Mamá dijo que bajaras. Quiere verte –terminó en un susurro.

No logro articular palabras porque mi boca esta reseca, sólo poso mi mano sobre la delicada mano de mi hermana, tratando de pasarle las fuerzas que no tengo. Sé que piensa en Fred, yo también, y sé que ahora es más difícil hablar de él, de George o mamá. Todo se vuelve complicado una vez más.

Ginny me dice que me cambie pronto mientras ella me espera en mi cama; los dos sabemos que aún no quiere bajar, aquí arriba aún podemos negarnos a la realidad pero abajo con la familia todo será un caos. Agarro una ropa que estaba en mi cama y entro al baño. Mientras me desvisto, diviso nuevos cortes y golpes, mis piernas tienen partes verdes, moradas, y un color azulado que yo no sabía podía verse en la piel, las cicatrices en los brazos están amoratadas.

Bueno que va. Unas cicatrices más, unas cicatrices menos. A pesar de eso no siento que nada ha cambiado.

Lo que es una mentira en sí, porque todo ha cambiado.

Tantas cosas malas se me vienen a la cabeza, los horrores que una vez pensé que eran pesadillas, hoy son reales, pero primero me concentraré en lo bueno que pasó ayer.

Lo único bueno que pasó ayer, aparte de vencer a Voldemort, fue el gran beso con la mujer que amo. Con Hermione. Después de todo la espera valió la pena, el beso fue increíble, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera un poco antes, en todo caso es mi culpa.

Giro la llave de la ducha y el agua fría empieza a caer sobre mi cuerpo, limpia mi cuerpo de la sangre seca y de tierra de la pelea, enfría mi sangre luego de pensar en Hermione y el beso, me recuerda que aún tengo algo porque seguir viviendo, y me indica que a pesar de no sentir dolor en mi cuerpo, aún estoy vivo.

Y me recuerda a los que ya no viven, los cambios no gratos con los que debo lidiar de ahora en adelante.

Lo que me trae al primer gran cambio de esta lista.

Mi familia es el primer cambio. Perdí a mi hermano, mi propia sangre luchando a lado mío, dejando de lado cualquier diferencia que hayamos tenido y apuntando al mismo ideal, vencer a los tipos malos, aunque eso le costara la muerte. Pero el murió tal y como vivió, riendo; de alguna manera eso nos consuela, porque era la única forma en la que Fred se debía ir; pero no aplaca el dolor en mi corazón ni hoy ni anoche velando su cuerpo sin vida en el Gran Salón, simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar como será de ahora en adelante la vida sin él.

Ver a George es un recordatorio constante de lo que perdimos, todos lo sabemos, incluso él; no puedo imaginarme por un segundo como George debe sentirse, para él es peor. Él perdió a un hermano, a un amigo, a la mitad de su alma. Anoche, luego del pequeño momento de euforia después de que Harry aniquiló a Voldemort, mientras cuidábamos el cuerpo de Fred, cometí el error de mirar a George a los ojos, y me espantó ver sin brillo y tan negros los ojos que siempre alumbraban el camino por donde andaban y tuve miedo, porque sentí que tal vez no había perdido solamente a Fred, sentí que una parte de George se fue con él.

Y aunque quisiera golpearlo y decirle que se deje de estupideces y que se dé cuenta de que sigue vivo, y de que ganamos, y muchas otras cosas, no puedo hacerlo. No puedo decirle que todo estará bien, cómo una vez pensé ingenuamente yo que estaríamos luego de vencer a Riddle, ¿cómo puedo decirle yo eso?, ¿Cómo puedo decirle que todo mejorará, si aún no puedo mirarme al espejo porque siempre creo encontrar alguien atrás mío con intenciones de matarme? ¿Cómo puedo decirle eso si me da miedo mirarme al espejo?, y eso que yo no he perdido mi mitad.

Mis padres son los siguientes en mi lista. Ver a mis padres devastados me hace sentir sin esperanzas, sin fuerzas. No es así como me imaginé terminar una batalla por la que habíamos esperado la mitad de mi vida. No soy ingenuo, sabía que iban a existir bajas en nuestro bando; recuerdo haberle preguntado a Hermione si no era posible darles a todos Félix Felicis para que nada les pasara.

Debimos haberles dado Félix. Así no estarían muertos.

Ni Fred. Ni Lupin, ni Tonks. Ni siquiera Snape.

Tantas muertes se pudieron haber evitado sin tan sólo Voldemort no hubiera sido tan cobarde. Porque esto es culpa de él. La pelea sólo debió ser entre Voldemort, Harry y nosotros, en realidad la pelea sólo era entre él y Harry. Aunque nosotros no íbamos a dejar a Harry solo. Aún así, la guerra era entre nosotros, no con los demás incluidos. Pero Voldemort como todo un ser malvado, no quería dañar su precioso cuello y mandó a una pila de ineptos a que hicieran el trabajo sucio por él, a preparar el campo de guerra con cuerpos inertes sin brillo, dejando una alfombra para pisar sin ensuciarse de polvo.

Me pregunto ¿por qué los malos son tan cobardes?

Si tan sólo Riddle hubiera peleado desde el principio contra nosotros tres, nadie hubiera muerto, sólo él o nosotros. Bueno, si Riddle hubiera hecho eso en primer lugar, creo que no hubiera sido tan malvado, ni hubiera necesidad de una guerra para arreglar nuestras diferencias.

Y eso me trae al último cambio de ahora en adelante.

Voldemort ya no es una amenaza, está muerto para nunca más volver. O al menos eso esperamos.

La verdad creo que aún estamos en shock, sin alcanzar a comprender la realidad de la situación, aún mantengo mi varita cerca, sólo por si alguien más se aparece e intenta hacernos daño.

Miro mi varita, me ha acompañado durante tanto tiempo y durante tantas cosas que es un amigo más; si las varitas pudieran hablar, contarían las historias más fantásticas y reales, contarían la historia que creo, nosotros no contaremos, y es en este pensamiento que me doy cuenta de que todo terminó. De verdad se acabó.

Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por buscar un nuevo Horrocrux, o pensar cómo vamos a eliminar los que ya tenemos. Se acabaron los días en los cuales mirábamos a todos lados buscando a alguien sospechoso, intentando descifrar cual de todos los que están a nuestro alrededor nos quiere matar.

No hay más noches haciendo guardia, con la vocecita en tu cabeza diciendo que no te duermas, porque si te duermes alguien te puede atacar y echas todo a perder.

Nuestras varitas ya no tendrán que pasar todo el día junto a nosotros, porque ya no hay amenazas.

Ya no hay más conteo regresivo hasta el fatídico día en donde tu mejor amigo, la mujer que amas y tú pondrán sus vidas en peligro para eliminar al mago más oscuro de los últimos tiempos.

Ahora sí podremos dormir las horas necesarias, reír un poco por el hecho de que estamos vivos, intentar retomar nuestra juventud y nuestra vida si es posible, recobrar el tiempo perdido; ahora sí esta cara dañada y con cortes, los mechones de cabello mal cortados, mi barbilla rasguñada, todo se va, porque desde hoy comienza un nuevo día.

Sin miedo.

Un nuevo día.

Sin miedo.

Me pongo la ropa limpia, que mi querida Hermione me dejó al pie de la cama, el jean me queda flojo, y la camiseta muy apretada. Miro mi cuerpo en el espejo, y veo que algo bueno salió de nuestra aventura, ¡tengo músculos! Ahora si alguien malvado viene, podré golpearlos al estilo muggle. ¡Ja!

Pero, por si acaso algo pasa, mejor guardo mi varita en mi bolsillo. _Alerta permanente_ como decía Ojoloco. Eso, después de todo nos permitió seguir vivos durante este fatídico año.

Ron ¡vamos!

¡Ya voy Ginevra!

_¡Ouch!_Me empezó a doler la cabeza, creo que anoche me di un golpe o me dieron, no recuerdo. Debo pedir una poción para el dolor.

Hmmm.

Pensándolo bien, no, alguien lo puede necesitar más que yo. Mejor pido una poción para dormir esta noche, seguro que tengo pesadillas. Y hablando de pesadillas, no debo perder de vista a Harry y Hermione… ni a George.

George.

Debo estar con George.

Después.

Después me ocuparé de mí.

~FIN~

**AN:**Muy bien, aquí acabó el primer capítulo, el siguiente cap será el de Hermione. En lo concerniente a este capi, se preguntaran por qué no puse una conversación con los Weasley y por qué todo estaba desde el punto de vista de Ron. Creo que por el momento no es necesario conocer las circunstancias, sino los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos acerca de lo ocurrido, así que los primeros capítulos se centraran en eso, en los pensamientos de los tres. Después de la batalla ellos tienen miedos y muchos demonios internos por eliminar, eso es lo que esta historia va a tratar de explorar. Pude haber agregado una conversación con los Weasley, pero se habría hecho demasiado largo, porque hay demasiadas cosas por explicarles, y aunque merecen la explicación, hay algunos detalles que deben terminarse primero.

Entonces, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Muy dramática? ¿Algo que deseen agregar a los pensamientos de Ron? ¿O eliminar?

Los espero en los comentarios. De nuevo, gracias a _patipatiti_ por las ideas. =) Bye.


	2. Nosotros las grandes mentes

**Carpe Diem**

_**Aprovecha el día**_

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes:** Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario****:** Segundo capitulo. PDV de Hermione Granger. El segundo día después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Muchas cosas pasan en el segundo día, pero en realidad como maneja ella ese día. Un día a la vez.

**AN: **Gracias de nuevo a Paty.

***

**Nosotros las grandes mentes**

_**Hermione Granger POV**_

_Dame intelectualismo __desenfrenado como un mecanismo *de defensa* para sobrellevar todo._

_Chuck Palahniuk_

***

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Tres pasos.

Alerta Permanente.

Como decía Moody.

Siento que todo mi cuerpo pide descanso, mi pecho me late, no por el esfuerzo. Si mi pecho latiera por el esfuerzo descansaría un rato, mi pecho se contrae por el dolor de la maldición de Bellatrix. Por la maldición Cruciatus. Pero eso no importa ahora. Ya pasó. Y aún vivo.

Hoy es el segundo día después de vencer a Voldemort en la Batalla que ya es historia; ayer pasamos todo el día junto con los Weasleys y el resto de las personas que lucharon con nosotros, tratando de ayudar a acomodarlos dentro del castillo, contactar a las familias de los que murieron, haciendo los preparativos para el funeral.

Y tratando de olvidar todo.

Esto recién es el comienzo de una vida mejor por la cual luchamos, pero para lograr ese objetivo hubo muchos sacrificios. Sacrificios que suenan tan lejanos, pero que en realidad son más cercanos de lo que quisiéramos. Mortalidades que nos persiguen en cada vuelta de una esquina.

Fred, el siempre risueño Fred, hermano gemelo de George y burlón sin medida es una de las "casualidades de la batalla" como tan abiertamente lo puso Rita Skeeter. Ron, mi querido Ron se encuentra ahora con su familia, tratando de que George y su madre no se desmoronen ante la pérdida de uno de los suyos, pero me preocupa porque aún tiene ojeras en sus ojos, sé que al igual que yo Ron aún no logra deshacerse de las pesadillas; no sólo eso, sé que no está tomando ninguna poción para el cansancio. No sé cómo sigue andando si ya no tiene fuerzas.

Creo que de la misma forma que yo, seguimos porque sencillamente aún no terminamos. Es más fácil seguir andando y no sentir nada más que cansancio, que parar y sentir la pérdida de un ser querido.

Fleur es la única que se mantiene en pie todavía, y es la que más nos está ayudando, se encarga de la alimentación, de hacer que todos descansen al menos un momento, y de ayudarme a mantener a todos los Weasleys en pie.

Harry por su parte está en shock, no quiso salir ayer de su cuarto, luego de bañarse y quitarse toda la sangre y tierra que tenía encima, se rehusó a salir de su cama, tuvimos que darle una poción para que durmiera, porque tenía demasiadas pesadillas. Despertó a todo Griffindor anoche con sus aullidos de dolor y exclamando el nombre de Voldemort y de sus padres. Todos tenían mucho miedo, incluso Ron porque Harry no despertaba, pero yo había pasado por eso cuando Nagini y Voldemort nos atacaron en Godric´s Hollow. Fleur echó fuera a todos los que dormían en ese dormitorio y los mandó a dormir abajo en la Sala Común, mientras nosotras dos y una angustiada Molly Weasley aplicábamos paños de agua tibia para bajar la fiebre que aquejaba a Harry.

Después de casi dos horas de angustia por fin despertó, y luego de abrazarnos y darnos las gracias (siempre tan atento Harry), pidió ver a Ginny.

Ella por su parte, no dudó en dejar su cama y acudir al lecho de convaleciente de Harry; al igual que todos tampoco logra dormir, y los gritos que ella da en las noches por sus pesadillas sólo son vencidos por los gritos provenientes de Harry.

Recién ahora en la mañana pude hablar con ella, me dijo que había pasado toda la noche con Harry consolándolo y que por fin había logrado que él bajara un rato, desgraciadamente al ver que los tres estábamos juntos muchos empezaron a hacernos preguntas y felicitarnos. Creo que no manejamos bien esa situación.

Cuando me preguntaron acerca del corte en la base de mi cuello, quise decir la verdad, gritarles que todo era culpa de Bellatrix, pero no pude. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo solo de pensar en esa noche. Ron y Harry sintieron mi angustia y les gritaron que nos dejaran en paz. Que al igual que todos ellos nosotros también teníamos cicatrices, y que no éramos especiales.

Dicho eso me agarraron del brazo y nos dirigimos de vuelta a la Torre Griffindor pensando en huir de todo eso y poder descansar y conversar un poco, para nuestra sorpresa ahí se nos acercaron compañeros agradeciéndonos por todo y felicitándonos por vencer a Voldemort. Harry se puso verde cuando mencionaron a Voldemort y corrió hasta su habitación de la cual aún no baja, Ron se puso morado y empezó a proferir algunas palabrotas indecentes pero muy eficaces que callaron a todos. ¿O los callé yo con el hechizo que les lancé?

Detalles sin importancia. Igual se callaron.

Ese era el objetivo en ese momento.

¿Cuál es el objetivo ahora? Bueno, son varios en realidad.

Primer punto. Hablar con la Profesora McGonagall acerca del Funeral (que será en dos días), organizar el asunto de las habitaciones (muchos familiares de los caídos vendrán a Hogwarts, y debemos estar listos para todo).

Segundo punto. Movilizar a los Weasleys de vuelta a la Madriguera, esto requiere el uso de dos trasladores, para lo cual debemos tener permiso explícito del mismo Ministro de Magia. (Siendo Kingsley el afortunado ganador de ese cargo, nótese la ironía, no será difícil acceder al anteriormente mencionado medio de transporte).

Tercer punto. Distribuir entre los presentes las tareas de reconstrucción del Castillo de Hogwarts y sus aledaños. Tomar en cuenta las variantes psicológicas y emocionales de los que van a ayudar (No podemos enviar a Dennis al jardín delantero, ahí mataron a Colin) (Harry no quiere acercarse al Gran Comedor)

Cuarto punto. Contactar al Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica por el caso de la familia Malfoy. (Aún siguen aquí en Hogwarts, recluidos, bajo resguardo de un Auror y sin varitas. Harry dice que Narcissa Malfoy lo ayudó)

Quinto punto. Comunicarme con el Ministro de Magia de Australia para empezar la búsqueda de mis padres. (Persuadir a Ron y Harry para que se queden aquí con los Weasleys).

Cuatro pasos.

Cinco pasos.

Seis pasos.

Alerta Permanente.

Como decía Moody.

Luego del fiasco de esta mañana me dispuse a ayudar con las tareas de reconstrucción, pero actualmente estoy dirigiéndome de vuelta a la Torre Griffindor, necesito ver unos apuntes acerca del hechizo que usé con mis padres para poder revertirlo y empezar la búsqueda.

Mis pasos son firmes pero silenciosos, mi varita está en mi mano derecha lista para atacar a cualquier enemigo que se me aparezca, (Kingsley dice que los mortífagos están bajo custodia, pero algunos escaparon y quien me afirma que no vendrán por nosotros) creo que nadie será tan tonto como para atacarme ahora.

¿O sí?

- Un paso más y te ataco sin piedad

Mi voz sonó tan calmada y seca que me pareció ser otra persona, mi varita está en mi mano apuntando hacia mi espalda, en donde sé que esta alguien. Harry, Ron y yo aprendimos a disparar con la varita apuntando a nuestras espaldas, era necesario, perdíamos mucho tiempo mientras nos girábamos y disparamos. Solo subíamos nuestra mano y disparábamos. Muy útil si estas peleando contra muchos.

Escucho la respiración agitada de la otra persona. Giro rápidamente mi cuerpo y en un pestañeo mi varita está ya en la garganta de mi atacante.

¿Atacante digo?

Es una pobre chica de cuarto año, ¿o ya está en quinto? Sus ojos están abiertos como platillos y veo en ellos algo que sé que yo tengo en los míos, miedo. Ella me teme. Y me avergüenza decir que una parte de mi se alegra que me tengan miedo. Así no nos harán más daño.

La otra parte de mí, la parte que suena como una mezcla ecléctica de Harry y Luna, me dice que es mejor que me respeten que me teman.

Respeto.

- Lo… lo siento Señorita Granger… me llamaron a…

- No me digas señorita Granger –le suplico bajando mi varita y estirando mi mano para estrecharle la suya- Soy Hermione. Siento mucho lo de la varita, no quise… veras… es la costumbre

Y aunque es la verdad, aún así me parece una pobre excusa. Yo siempre les decía a los chicos que no podíamos estar atacando a diestra y siniestra sin saber primero si las personas a las cuales atacábamos eran inocentes o no, todo esa palabrería termino luego de que alguien disfrazado de niño nos intentó matar y desde ahí mantenemos el lema de "La mejor defensa es un buen ataque" y "Ataca ahora, pregunta después". Aunque no sea lo mejor, nos mantuvo vivos en un tiempo de guerra.

Creo que es hora de empezar a preguntar de nuevo.

- Soy Jane –me respondió sonriente. Jane se veía muy relajada de un momento a otro. De alguna manera siento que de verdad entiende mis razones aunque fueran obsoletas a este punto- no hay problema Hermione. La Profesora McGonagall me envió a buscarte, está en la oficina del Director, la contraseña es Dumbledore

Asentí vagamente, pero mi siempre curiosa naturaleza no dudó en observar que Jane era muy joven para estar en Hogwarts peleando. ¿No habrá alcanzado a irse antes de que la pelea empezara?

- ¿Por qué estás aquí en Hogwarts? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa?

- Quería pelear Hermione, al igual que todos –me respondió

- Pero, ¿por qué demonios estaría una joven de Quinto curso peleando una pelea tan grande? –pregunto y observo que ella alzo una ceja ante la ironía de mi pregunta.

Siento que mi cara se enrojece como Ron. Ella sabe de nuestro pequeño paseo por el Departamento de Misterios, en Quinto Curso, en realidad todos lo saben- Oh, cierto olvídalo –pasé una mano por mi enrulado cabello tratando de parecer tranquila, de repente era yo la niña con miedo.

- ¿Por qué la peleaste tú? –me preguntó y por la rapidez y la validez de la pregunta me quedo anonadada sin respuesta- Peleaste por Harry, por tu familia, por tus amigos, por Ron –puntualizó con una risita- yo peleé por lo mismo.

- ¿Por Ron? –pregunto burlona.

- Ja Ja –ríe y entonces su cara se torna seria- Mi hermano estaba aquí como Auror –explicó y sentí que algo le paso al hermano de Jane- Dolohov lo mató. Y tú lo atrapaste junto con el Prof. Flickwick. Gracias por eso –terminó firmemente y se acercó a mi dándome un abrazo –Recuerda, la contraseña es Dumbledore.

Y se fue.

Queda corto decir que me siento abrumada. Es la primera persona que me da las gracias y no sale atacada por mí. Hay algo en ella que me impidió hacerle daño, creo que fue su actitud directa, honesta, e inocente. Una inocencia que a pesar de todo no se ha perdido. Y ese pensamiento me da esperanzas de que tal vez, los chicos y yo podemos recuperar nuestra inocencia.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y elevé una plegaria para que Jane y su familia se recuperen pronto, y cambié mi rumbo hacia la oficina de la Directora.

Caminando rápidamente regreso a mis pensamientos, pero son tantos que ninguno sobresale más que el otro, y me pregunto si yo era inocente como Jane en quinto curso. De verdad quisiera creer eso, pero sé que yo no era tan inocente como ella. La inocencia nos dejó creo yo desde nuestro tercer año, cuando por primera vez nos topamos con las injusticias, con la incredulidad de los adultos.

Y es que aún no logro verme como adulta, a pesar de que debido a todo hemos madurado demasiado rápido.

Me apena reconocer que hemos perdido demasiadas cosas, tantas cosas que ahora me parecen inmaduras. Pero que deberían haber sido importantes para mí en esta etapa de la adolescencia, como los estudios, o tener un enamorado, esperar con ansías el día de San Valentín, Navidad, mi cumpleaños, el aniversario de nuestra unión, sentarnos a ver el sol caer, ver el amanecer. Reírnos por una que otra estupidez que hagamos. Dormirnos tarde conversando acerca de los profesores, de la vida, de los últimos chismes, de las parejas más bonitas, del chico más cool del colegio, del peinado más chic, del regalo que quiero que me den por algo.

No sé, cualquier cosa inmadura como esas vencen por creces a pensar en el siguiente Horrocrux, o en cómo conseguir la espada. Pensar en un plan B por si acaso algo sale mal. Pensar en todas las cosas que no hiciste ni dijiste si acaso mueres peleando.

A pesar de eso, sé que aunque sacrificamos nuestra inocencia, tiempo, situaciones, y muchas vidas, sé que todos esos sacrificios no fueron en vano.

Mis piernas me han traído hasta la gárgola de la oficina del Director, o en este caso de la Directora McGonagall; susurro la contraseña y subo hasta el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall, veo que aún no ha cambiado nada desde los tiempos del Profesor Dumbledore, y parece que hubiera pasado años sin entrar a esta oficina, pero me gusta así. No hay nadie aquí, me parece una imprudencia quedarme en la oficina si no hay nadie, así que me dispongo a irme. Entonces veo que el retrato del Profesor Dumbledore está despierto y mirando atentamente mis movimientos.

- Señorita Granger, como siempre es un gusto verla –la voz del Profesor Dumbledore llena el vacío que existe en la oficina, y un nudo en mi garganta se hace al pensar que aunque esté hablando con él, en realidad está muerto. Otro cambio que se agrega a la lista- espero que no la esté incomodando.

- No para nada Profesor –me apresuro a responder, y él hace un silencio, entonces comprendo que quiere que yo empiece- Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? –veo que esboza una sonrisa, casi esperándose esa pregunta y me hace un ademan con la mano para que yo empiece a hablar- ¿Por qué nos lo puso tan difícil?

Hace un silencio, y pienso que esa pregunta no se la esperaba, tal vez creía que yo preguntaría algo más complejo, pero son siempre las preguntas más sencillas que tienen las respuestas más difíciles.

Durante los últimos días, desde que descubrimos acerca de las Reliquias de la Muerte, y de la muerte de Harry, tengo el presentimiento que él siempre supo acerca de los Horrocruxes y como eliminarlos, sé que si él hubiera estado con nosotros, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero por alguna razón no quiso estar ahí, no quiso luchar en la batalla, o tal vez todo fue para ganar tiempo para nosotros. Tantas razones que pudieron haber pasado por su brillante mente. Razones que nosotros no conoceremos. Razones que el mundo no conocerá. Otra parte de la historia, la cual no es necesaria saber. O no es necesaria que nosotros la sepamos. Todo sea por el bien mayor.

- Creo Hermione que esperaba que fuera más dramático de esa manera –bromeó y aunque sé que no es la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, es exactamente la respuesta que es. Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapa y asiento sutilmente.

Todo fue planeado. Nada hubiera sido igual si todas las respuestas hubieran estado en la mesa, Voldemort pudo saber lo mismo que nosotros sabíamos por la conexión con Harry, era imperativo que fuéramos entendiendo todo a medida que avanzábamos en nuestra búsqueda. Era necesario que nadie supiera de los Horrocruxes, o de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Dumbledore lo sabía, el conocía la información necesaria para vencer esta guerra, pero también reconocía los riesgos de tener todas las respuestas al mismo tiempo. Nos hacía más vulnerables.

Alzo la mirada para verlo de nuevo y darle mis gracias por cuidar nuestras espaldas, pero veo que mientras yo pensaba, él se ha quedado dormido. O al menos tan dormido como pueda estar un retrato. Entonces un ruido interrumpe mis divagaciones y por el ruido sé que alguien acaba de entrar, dos personas por los números de pasos, un hombre y una mujer, distingo esto por la firmeza de los pasos y de los tacos de los zapatos, pero no me muevo, sigo viendo el retrato de Dumbledore y alcanzo a divisar un pequeño espacio, justo para un cuadro pero abajo del espacio está una placa inscrita:

"Severus Snape"

Sonrío parcialmente, nunca me hubiera imaginado todo lo que Dumbledore y Snape planearon justo debajo de nuestras narices. Todo lo que hicieron y lo que nos hicieron hacer para salvar el mundo mágico. De alguna manera, el conocimiento que ellos llevaron, esa carga que tuvieron durante todo este tiempo puede compararse o hasta minimizar nuestros esfuerzos. Y esto me recuerda que son las ideas más que las acciones, las que muchas veces cambian el mundo.

Si no hubiera sido por sus ideas, no hubiéramos logrado nada. Su sacrificio.

Vuelvo a leer la inscripción y dejo de lado todo tipo de sentimientos adversos por ese hombre que nos hizo la vida imposible durante nuestros años estudiantiles, entonces pienso que tal vez el Sombrero escoge nuestras casas muy prontamente. O será tal vez que nosotros cambiamos con el tiempo. Sea como sea, Severus Snape fue un hombre muy valiente, demasiado valiente para ser Slytherin, muy inteligente para ser Slytherin.

Yo debía haber sido Ravenclaw, o Slytherin. Porque ya no quiero ser valiente. Me cansé. ¿Me pregunto si eso es malo?

- Señorita Granger… Hermione –y es la voz de Kingsley que me saca de mi ensimismamiento, por las caras de la Profesora McGonagall y de él supongo que me han estado llamando varias veces sin resultado- ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, bien

- Muy bien. Entonces siéntate Hermione por favor –dice la Profesora McGonagall. Me siento y a lado mío se sienta Kingsley, él me contempla como si yo tuviera un gran secreto, el cual lo tengo, pero como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Teniendo en cuenta que he hechizado a cuantos se me pongan enfrente, no dudo que él también espera un hechizo de mi parte- Kingsley y yo estuvimos hablando acerca de unos temas que te conciernen. En primer lugar creo que…

- Profesora –pregunto, pero me doy cuenta de que en realidad no estoy preguntando, mi voz se escucha altiva, casi demandante- ¿Por qué no han ubicado el cuadro del Profesor Snape? Veo que mi pregunta ha causado conflictos en la memoria de mí querida profesora, ella lanza una mirada furtiva a Kingsley y este se encuentra tan confundido como ella

- Entenderás Hermione que debido a las diferentes situaciones y conflictos creados es un poco delicado, debemos consultarlo con el Minist…

- ¡Pero él ayudó a Harry! –protesto levantándome de mi silla y rodeando el escritorio, mientras con mi mano temblando indico el espacio vacío en donde debería estar el cuadro de Severus Snape

- Lo sabemos pero necesitamos pruebas –dice Kingsley y un sentimiento de rabia nubla mi visión y pensamiento racional

- ¿Pruebas? –le espeto altiva- a pesar de todo lo que hemos hecho por este mundo, ¿aún no confían en nosotros? ¿Aún quieren pruebas de que este hombre fue bueno? ¿Aún no confían en estos muchachos que dejaron sus vidas por salvar este mundo? ¡Su mundo!

Mi voz aún retumba en la oficina, y sé que tanto él como ella están estupefactos ante mi reacción, pero en realidad no es para menos. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que luego de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas, tengan todos, el descaro de venir a pedirnos explicaciones? Es inaudito que crean que todavía les debemos algo. Ellos nos deben, ellos nos deben, ellos nos deben.

¡Maldita sea!

Nosotros dejamos todo por ir a salvar este mundo, un mundo que ha sido cruel e injusto con nosotros casi la mayoría de veces, fuimos a salvarlos a todos de una vida llena de opresiones y mentiras, una vida al filo del peligro, una vida que no sería vida. Y aún así, tienen la osadía de pedirnos explicaciones. Como si fuéramos viles pandilleros que se buscan los problemas. Como si nada les importara más que el final del trabajo.

Y eso me indigna. Me indigna porque no hay razón para la desconfianza, no pido que nos traten como héroes, o que nos condecoren, o que nos alaben; sólo pedimos respeto. Respeto a nuestros secretos, a nuestra intimidad, a nuestras vidas, a nuestras palabras. Pero parece que pedir respeto, es pedir mucho. Me exaspera ver como nos tratan, si no nos están alabando, nos están cuidando. Nos piden respuestas pero no confían en lo que decimos. Esperan que les demos exactamente lo que ellos quieren que les demos, pero no piden, exigen. Tienen en sus cabezas esa idea preconcebida de que somos héroes, pero aún así esperan más de nosotros.

Solo exigen más.

Sin confiar.

- Lo siento, no debí alzar la voz –les digo mirándoles fijamente, sé que no creen en mis palabras, ni yo mismo creo en este momento, pero debo mantener mi compostura, de otra manera no podré hacer nada de lo que debo hacer. Kingsley y Minerva se miran entre ellos y retoman sus asientos. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia el espacio donde debería estar el recuadro del Profesor Snape, y prometo que ese cuadro estará ahí dentro de poco tiempo. Cueste lo que cueste- Kingsley como Ministro de Magia vas a estar presente en la sesión del Wizengamot ¿no? Para el asunto de Severus Snape –pregunto y Kingsley asiente levemente preguntándose a donde se dirige todo esto- Me gustaría estar presente en la sesión –le indico, y veo su vacilación ante mi propuesta. Ahora si me arrepiento de haber perdido los estribos hace un momento, pero el estrés al parecer está causando estragos- Te aseguro que no habrá ningún inconveniente. Es más, para asegurar la diplomacia que debe existir dentro de la sesión, convenceré a Harry y Ron de no asistir.-termino y cruzo los dedos mentalmente para que me diga que sí.

- Muy bien. Confío en ti Hermione –sonrío alegremente. Él me dijo exactamente lo que quería escuchar.- ahora pasemos a los asuntos que queríamos hablar contigo.

- Me parece bien Kingsley, pero antes quisiera proponer otros asuntos imperativos como la Reconstrucción del Castillo y el Funeral, y por supuesto la movilización de la familia Weasley de vuelta a la Madriguera.

Una vez más los dos se quedaron asombrados ante mis cambios de planes. Yo sé que era lo que ellos iban a decir, lo que obviamente me da ventaja en esta conversación. Debo manejar esta reunión y mantenerla bajo mis condiciones, de otra manera se me sale todo de las manos y ahora no puedo darme el lujo de desmoronarme.

Mis padres están seguros en Australia, eso lo sé. ¿Quiero verlos? Claro que quiero verlos, pero no estoy preparada para hacerlo.

No todavía.

Necesito dejar tantas cosas listas antes de irme, el Funeral es esta semana, no puedo irme y dejar a Ron, Harry y Ginny, y a todos los Weasleys solos, ellos son mi familia también, debo quedarme y ayudarles. Asegurarme que Ron siga andando, que Ginny no tenga pesadillas, (recordar poner poción para dormir en el té de Ginny, no ha dormido bien), Harry no está bien. Debo estar con él, no está alimentándose bien, Ron tampoco. Molly se desmayó ayer, George no habla con nadie, Madame Pomfrey tiene demasiados pacientes en la Enfermería, y San Mungos colapsó.

Ya no hay pociones, y no tenemos quien las haga. Debo hacer más pociones para dormir, las haré después de salir de aquí, así estarán listas para la noche y podré dárselas a todos. Nadie ha dormido bien y quienes logran cerrar los ojos lo suficiente para perder la conciencia, tienen demasiadas pesadillas. Por lo menos todos deben dormir un poco, para recuperar fuerzas.

Además no puedo irme sin dejar con un poco de normalidad este colegio, mi colegio. Simplemente no puedo; para poder irme a ver a mis padres, debo hacer esto primero.

Y es aquí en donde empiezo a explicarles a Minerva y Kingsley mis ideas para la reconstrucción del Castillo de Hogwarts, la organización del inminente Funeral de los Caídos, las tareas debidamente categorizadas por prioridad, grupos de trabajo y la psicología aplicada detrás de cada asignación. Expongo mis observaciones acerca del heroísmo lúgubre y planeado del Director Severus Snape, mis preocupaciones acerca del juicio contra los Malfoys y los planes de Harry de intervenir por Narcissa Malfoy en el juicio.

Por un momento me imagino al frente de un auditorio, exponiendo con ardid mis declaraciones, viendo sus miradas de asombro y estupefacción ante la crudeza y la elaboración perfecta de los hechos; me siento en mi mundo. Yo controlo ese mundo imaginario, en donde nadie se atreve a dudar de la veracidad de mis palabras, o las de mis amigos. Yo controlo ese mundo en donde levantarse a tomar el café no es un lujo, en donde podemos sentarnos y conversar normalmente, sin mirar a los lados o tomar posiciones de ataque.

Yo controlo esa normalidad.

Y haré lo posible para que esa normalidad se recree en este momento de duda.

Terminó mi soliloquio y me retiro de la habitación. Todos los temas que debían ser tratados ya fueron tratados. Ahora sólo queda seguir adelante.

Respirar.

Caminar.

Restaurar Hogwarts.

Hacer la poción para dormir.

Darles la poción a Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, Molly, y Arthur.

Preparar el Funeral.

Hacer todo, pensar todo, lo que sea para no pensar en mi dolor. Cuidar a Ron, él no se está cuidando.

***

Un paso.

Dos pasos.

Tres pasos.

Alerta Permanente.

Como decía Moody.

~FIN~

**AN:** Gracias a todos por los comentarios *si ya les contesté*, si no lo he hecho pues aquí va. _Para Iván Perez_ creo que tu acertaste al llamar la historia una novela psicológica, me gusta el término *no me des más razones para seguir escribiendo drama =D*, la verdad es que las razones que expusiste fueron la idea principal detrás de la concepción de esta historia junto con _patipatiti_. Así que gracias por tus apreciaciones.

Quisiera saber que piensan de los pensamientos de Hermione. Sé que algunos me van a decir que está muy fría y hasta calculadora, pero creo que esta es la manera como ella actuaría. No sé, no me la imagino llorando o buscando piedad, me la imagino altiva luego de todo lo que ha pasado, me la imagino cerrada ante los demás, buscando respuestas para todo con tal de no responder y solucionar sus propios temores. En cierto sentido, todos son iguales, se preocupan por los demás, de diferentes maneras si, pero se preocupan, y de último dejan sus propias vidas.

Hermione es una mujer de acción, por eso la escribí así. Espero leer sus apreciaciones en los comentarios. De nuevo, gracias a _patipatiti_ por las ideas. =) Subo el próximo viernes el capítulo desde el PDV de Harry. Vamos a ver que tal queda ese. Sin más. Bye =D


	3. Cicatriz

**Carpe Diem**

_**Aprovecha el día**_

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** Tercer capítulo. PDV de Harry Potter. Es el tercer día después de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Harry reflexiona acerca del símbolo que marcó su vida y la de los demás.

**AN: **Aquí está el siguiente cap, pido disculpas por el retraso, tuve ciertos inconvenientes con mi computadora, mi sistema se vino abajo y por si recuperar el sistema no fuera poco, muchos de mis documentos se perdieron. Gracias a Dios este no fue uno de ellos, pero en la recuperación y restauración se pierde mucho tiempo. Gracias por la espera, y a Paty por las ideas. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

**Cicatriz**

_**Harry Potter**__** POV**_

_Yo solamente no quiero morir sin algunas cicatrices._

_Chuck Palahniuk_

Cicatriz.

Todo comenzó con una cicatriz. Una simple marca en forma de rayo que me haría acreedor de una hazaña que no recuerdo haberla realizado, y de una hazaña a la que estaba atado a realizar. Mi cicatriz era mi signo de resignación a un destino que aunque era mío, nunca se sintió mío. Y aunque eran mis acciones, todas y cada una de ellas formaban parte de un plan Maestro. Un gran plan Maestro en el cual yo actuaba de la manera en que ellos esperaban que yo actuara, un plan en el que aunque yo era el gran héroe no sabía las respuestas.

Yo era simplemente otro peón más, pero con una cicatriz en forma de rayo como corona.

Y lo acepté. Me resigné a mi destino. Al enfrentamiento lúgubre que yo sabía llegaría a tocar mi puerta. No nací héroe, ni me sentí héroe. Me convertí en héroe sin siquiera saberlo, sin siquiera quererlo. Pero el ser héroe traía consigo responsabilidades. Responsabilidades que aún siendo un niño de 11 años sin ningún tipo de conocimiento debía cumplir. La verdad creo que cumplí con la mayoría de las expectativas.

Y aunque en ese tiempo era para mí una alegría hasta cierto punto el vencer, ahora vencer me llena de incertidumbres. Y eso me confunde. Todo por una cicatriz.

Cicatriz.

Veo mi cara en el espejo del baño, me veo demacrado. Me siento mal. Probablemente es por la falta de sueño, eso contribuye a mi pesar. Las pesadillas que me despiertan a todas horas, abundan mis pensamientos y cuando no tengo pesadillas, pienso esto. En mi cicatriz, que no duele ya. Pero aún mis pensamientos y mi mente se sienten reacios a aceptar que ya no duele, a aceptar que la cicatriz dejo su función, ya no hace nada, solo está. Aún creo que en algún momento volverá a latirme la cicatriz y Voldemort regresará como un mal chiste a hacerme la vida imposible. Y entonces deberé correr de nuevo a salvar el mundo. Y ya no quiero. Quiero descansar. Tengo 17 años y me siento cansado

Aún no he salido de mi cuarto, simplemente no me siento con ganas de hacerlo. No puedo. Ayer bajé un rato y me encontré con lo que quiero evitar. Las preguntas, las miradas, las penas de todos. Me siento abrumado, me sentí abrumado por todo, y escapé. Corrí hasta regresar a mi cuarto, en donde estaba solo. Solo yo y mis pensamientos, solo yo y mis propias preguntas, mis miradas, mi propia pena. Solo yo. No estoy preparado para ver a nadie. No quiero. No puedo. Yo llevo el símbolo. Yo. Yo. Todo por una cicatriz.

Cicatriz.

Yo tengo cicatrices. En mi mano, la cicatriz que dice "No debo decir mentiras" siempre esta visible. Visible para mí y para el mundo, el mismo mundo que ahora me llama héroe, y que antes me llamó mentiroso. Esa es una cicatriz. Tengo otra cicatriz en mi frente, mi corona en forma de rayo. Lo que me marcaba siempre como el gran salvador, un titulo que no he pedido, pero que acepté.

Y así mismo acepto mis cicatrices. Marcan mi vida. Cuentan mi vida. Le dicen a los demás que yo nunca dije mentiras, que de verdad Voldemort había regresado, que yo sí luchaba, que no era un cuento de un chico buscando atención. Les dice que yo nunca quise atención. Pero que lo acepté. Aunque luchara sólo con mis amigos enfrentándome a un mundo que no creía. Aún yo luchaba. Era héroe y una mentira para ellos.

Aceptaba sus dudas como aceptaba mis cicatrices, pero nunca aceptaré que por mi culpa los demás tengan cicatrices. Me rehúso a pensar que por luchar a mi lado, que por tener la valentía de seguirme cuando nadie me creía, ellos también cargan con mi cruz. Con mi cicatriz. Que aunque no sea en forma de rayo, sus cicatrices también cuentan mi vida, y la de ellos. Cuentan la historia que nadie nos creía, una historia que ni yo mismo creía, pero que ellos, todos ellos creían con tanta fe, que no dudo en pensar que esa fe fue la que nos salvó.

Ron tiene cicatrices en sus brazos, en su cara, en su pecho. Hermione tiene cicatrices en su cuello, en su pecho, en sus brazos. Neville tiene cicatrices en su cara, en sus brazos, su nariz. Ginny en su tobillo, y su brazo. Luna en sus brazos y en el cuello. Bill, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, Remus y Tonks. Todo por una cicatriz.

Cicatriz.

Los veo a todos y los veo luchar. Esta vez no contra Voldemort y Mortífagos, sino contra el resto del mundo, contra sus propias penas, y el pecho oprime mi corazón al pensar que en parte es culpa mía.

Ron. Ron sonríe. Ron camina. Ron sigue adelante, de todos él es el único que sigue tranquilo, aunque ayer que lo vi me pareció más flaco que de costumbre. Pero no sé qué decirle, sigue andando y con él mantiene andando a todos los Weasley. Pero aún no está bien. Aún la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. Me siento culpable.

Hermione. Hermione mira. Hermione camina. Hermione sigue andando. Me preguntaron por qué Hermione tenía esa cicatriz en el cuello. Hermione no respondió. Ron y yo gritamos. Yo sé que aunque ella anda por los pasillos dando órdenes, sé que aún no se recupera. Quien no la conoce, diría que ya está bien. Pero aún le falta mucho para estar bien. Me siento culpable.

Ginny. Ginny llora. Ginny ayuda. Ginny me mira. Y yo la miro de vuelta, y mi corazón siente que es la única persona en el mundo, lo único que me ata a este mundo. Lo único que me mantiene respirando. Ella representa el futuro que deseo tener. Antes no pensaba más allá de vencer a Voldemort, pero ella fue el primer pensamiento futurista que tuve. Y pensé que estuve a punto de perderla. Todo por una cicatriz.

Cicatriz.

A pesar de haber acabado con Voldemort, lo que debería haber sido mi única responsabilidad, tengo aparentemente otras cosas por cumplir. Como el juicio de los Malfoys que Hermione me dijo. Le pedí que arreglara todo para poder estar presente ahí. No espero que dejen libre a Lucius Malfoy, pero Narcissa me ayudó en el bosque, aunque fuera para saber de Draco, y ese momento fue clave para la derrota de Voldemort y la salvación de este mundo. Y Draco es otro tema. Aún no sé qué hacer con él, o por él. Pero espero que cambie, es todo lo que pido. Y que junto con su cambio también cambien los demás, que sea un ejemplo.

Así como el cambio de Kreacher, nunca me imaginaría que el viejo elfo domestico llegara a ser tan vital aliado. Desde que supimos la verdad, el cambio fue mutuo, se gano nuestro respeto, y nosotros nos ganamos el respeto de él. Perdimos a Dobby pero ganamos a Kreacher y sé que donde sea que Dobby esté, estará muy feliz de saber que Kreacher es un buen elfo que está con nosotros y que peleó junto a nosotros. Ese cambio es algo que me inspira a dejar el pasado como pasado y mirar con ansias al futuro. Todo por una cicatriz.

Cicatriz.

Ahora sí puedo pensar en un futuro. Con Ginny. Y Teddy.

Ya no hay nadie que me quiera matar. Espero eso en todo caso. Ahora puedo pensar y trabajar en construir mi futuro. Un futuro que ahora sí es mío. Que no tiene nada que ver con profecías y planes Maestros Controladores, sino simplemente con mis acciones. Quiero estar tranquilo sin pensar en nada, quiero dormir sin pesadillas, quiero levantarme y ver el sol sin temor de un Avada Kadavra. Sin temor. Sin miedo a nada.

Voy a irme a la Madriguera, o 12 de Grimmauld Place, y tomar té, sentarme a leer el Profeta que ya no imprime mentiras, levantar a Ginny y a nuestros hijos, recoger a Teddy de donde Andrómeda y llevarlos al parque, tomar un refrigerio con Ron, reunirme con Hermione, cenar con Ginny, ver televisión juntos. Y al final dormir sin miedo.

Y lo haré. Lo voy a lograr. Sólo debo proponerme a hacerlo, dejaré mi pasado para los libros de historia, y me concentraré en el futuro de mis sueños y de los de Ginny. Sin Voldemort, sin temor, sin miedo a mi cicatriz.

Todo por una cicatriz.

Cicatriz.

Lo único que espero es que Dumbledore desde donde esté guie mi raciocinio y me indique qué camino seguir, al igual que siempre. Ahora puedo respirar tranquilo que ya terminé lo que él comenzó.

Y por último, Voldemort.

Voldemort supo de la Profecía, o al menos la mitad de ella. Me pregunto si Snape hubiera escuchado toda la profecía y le hubiera dicho, ¿se hubiera dado cuenta Voldemort que con la cicatriz me marcó como su igual? ¿Lo hubiera hecho? ¿Me hubiera matado? No lo sé. Y la verdad ya no me importa. Solo sé que viví, por una cicatriz. Todo por una cicatriz.

Cicatriz.

~FIN~

**AN:**Tercer capítulo fuera. Ya van tres. Sé que este fue muy corto en comparación con los anteriores, pero Harry fue sorpresivamente más difícil de escribir para mí. No sé porqué. Pero así fue. De alguna manera no me logro conectar al nivel que hubiera querido conectarme para escribir este fic. Pero dejando de lado mi falta de conexión con Harry, me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo porque fue estéticamente muy interesante para mí. Quise explorar otro nivel, y creo que lo logré, pequeños podrían llamarse microfics que embarcan una idea principal como causa de un desconcierto o duda. O sentimiento de culpa en el caso de Harry. ¿Por qué pongo esto aquí? Pues porque quise compartir esto con ustedes. =D De cualquier manera, espero sus comentarios acerca del cap en general, próximamente mis queridos lectores viene el Funeral de los Caídos.

De nuevo, gracias a _patipatiti_ por las ideas. =) Bye. Los espero en los comentarios.


	4. El Funeral de los Caídos

**Carpe Diem**

_**Aprovecha el día**_

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes:** Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** Cuarto capítulo. PDV de Minerva McGonagall. El Funeral de los Caídos está aquí, los perdidos en la guerra llegan a su última morada, y con ellos, algunos miedos y errores también deben sepultarse.

**AN: **Gracias de nuevo a Paty.

**El Funeral de los Caídos**

_**Minerva McGonagall POV**_

_Todos morimos. El objetivo no es vivir para siempre. Es crear algo que lo haga._

_Chuck Palahniuk_

La Comunidad Mágica de Inglaterra al fin se sentía libre. Libre de un asedio, libre de temor, libre de terror y hoy comenzaba en serio el nuevo amanecer para toda una sociedad que estuvo en negación, miedo, y dolor durante mucho tiempo. Al fin en esa mañana cálida el sol salía con todo su esplendor, como queriendo derretir el hielo que encerraba muchos sentimientos y corazones luego de la caída del Señor Tenebroso, luego de que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, los héroes llamados por todos El Trío Dorado, vencieran al susodicho mago y terminaran así con una época de guerras, dolor y penurias para reemplazarlas con el calor de la victoria.

Y así con un cálido día resplandeciente, en donde las pocas partes verdes que aún se podían apreciar después de la batalla iluminaban el paso de los visitantes, así decidieron que ese día fuera el día en el cual se llevaría a cabo el Funeral a todos los héroes y guerreros de la mítica Batalla de Hogwarts.

– Todo está listo Profesora McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall se alejó de la ventana en la cual había estado los últimos minutos observando el panorama, viendo a las muchas personas que se encontraban en los jardines del colegio esperando a que la ceremonia funeraria empezara. Desgraciadamente, tres personas importantes para la ceremonia no se habían aparecido ni en sombra por los linderos del jardín. Profirió un pequeño suspiro, como no deseando la tarea que aún tenía por delante, convencer a esos tres de asistir era un tarea sumamente difícil e importante.

Una tarea que simplemente no le daría a ningún incompetente. – ¿Sr. Roberts? –el aludido Sr. Roberts uno de los Aurores más jóvenes que se habían salvado de morir en la batalla había sido asignado la tarea de escoltar a la Profesora McGonagall. Una brillante idea de Kingsley que desgraciadamente no salió tan bien. El joven muchacho había estado tres veces al borde de la muerte al accidentalmente caerse por las escaleras cambiantes, haberse perdido en los últimos pisos de Hogwarts y no haber visto la zancadilla de Peeves y caer por el agujero de lo que anteriormente había sido una ventana. Minerva McGonagall protegió a su protector en cada una de estas circunstancias, no sin elevar una plegaria por el cerebro del muchacho dos segundos después de cada situación. – Sr. Roberts diríjase a los jardines y comuníquele al Ministro que la ceremonia tendrá que esperar unos minutos. Faltan unas personas.

Acto seguido ondeo su capa, recogió su varita y dejó a Roberts en su despacho sin haber entendido ni una sola palabra. En realidad no importaba si él entendía o no, lo que importaba era no hacer esperar mucho a esa gente afuera, y para eso era imperativo encontrar a esos tres muchachos locos que aún andaban deambulando por los pasillos del Colegio.

Por un momento mientras caminaba con dirección a la Torre Griffindor, Minerva recordó las miles de veces que había recorrido ese camino llevando una que otra noticia nefasta para los chicos o simplemente buscarlos por todo el castillo rezando para que no se hubieran metido en alguno que otro problema. Aunque siempre sus oraciones caían en oídos sordos, porque esos tres encontraban problemas aún donde sería imposible encontrarlos.

Quiso entrar a la torre pero el cansancio y el estrés de los últimos días le dieron la mejor opción de simplemente preguntar al guardia de la puerta, a la Señora Gorda acerca de los tres escurridizos. Una negativa rotunda fue su respuesta y con otro suspiro echó a andar por los pasillos del colegio sin dirección. Si creyó que sin entrar a la Torre ganaría tiempo, se equivocó. Ahora se enfrentaba a un colegio entero en búsqueda de tres personas que conocían todos los secretos de Hogwarts más que nadie, y tenía que hacerlo en menos de 10 minutos. Caso contrario se armaría un caos en la ceremonia sin comenzar abajo. Minerva sacudió su cabeza, tomó aire y siguió andando, pensando en qué lugar estarían ellos escondidos.

Entonces se acordó de Umbridge y el nefasto quinto curso de ellos, donde Umbrigde había pasado la mitad del año quejándose y maldiciendo a los mil demonios acerca de los estudiantes, o mejor dicho la desaparición de los estudiantes por períodos, hasta que al fin los descubrió. _"En la Sala de los Menesteres"_ pensó. Apresuró el paso y con fuerzas que no tenía llegó en tiempo prestado a la sala de los Menesteres, pero no encontró absolutamente a nadie dentro. Pensó en encontrar a los chicos y le pidió eso a la sala, pero nada. De repente oyó pasos y lentamente giró con su varita en mano.

– No creo que eso sea necesario Profesora McGonagall –dijo la firme voz de Hermione Granger y la chica se acercó y suavemente bajó la varita de la profesora.

Minerva miró entonces por primera vez a la chica desde el fatídico encuentro hace dos días en el despacho del Profesor Dumbledore. Las ojeras eran ahora más visibles, y el cabello que tanta vida irradiaba se encontraba mustio y apagado. Pero en sus ojos, en esos ojos cafés que siempre había inteligencia y vitalidad, hoy encontraba firmeza, decisión y un toque de tristeza. Apretó firme sus labios en una fina línea para no decir nada y poder convencerlos de ir al funeral.

– Sabemos porque está aquí. Y no vamos a ir Profesora –añadió Ron Weasley con su cabello rojizo como Godric Griffindor y ese toque de lealtad enfermiza que nunca dejaba.

Su cara tenía cortes, sus brazos estaban escondidos bajo la tela de una camiseta y ella sabía lo que había bajo el recubrimiento. Más cicatrices. Él se alzaba tan alto era como una torre protegiendo sus secretos, Minerva regresó la mirada hacia Hermione, la inteligencia, firmeza y sabiduría ahí intentando convencer de no seguir, protegiendo. Ron y su pose intimidante, erguido como un caballero andante a punto de alzar su escudo y su espada y atacar, como un león.

Y más atrás, allá casi sumergido en la oscuridad que embriagaba, allí vio Minerva McGonagall por primera vez desde la Batalla, al Niño que Vivió, al Hombre que derrotó al mago oscuro mucho más experimentado que él. Y vislumbró miedo en sus ojos, pero era mínimo, lo opacaba la decisión. La presión. Y se veía poderoso. Todos tres se veían poderosos, como si nadie los pudiera tocar, y quien osara acercarse tendría la tortura más vil a manos de ellos. Ya le habían comentado que mucha gente los evitaba últimamente, y que el miedo rondaba en quienes estaban cerca de ellos lo suficiente para verlos así.

Y Minerva rió.

La carcajada salió desde el fondo de su garganta como un maremoto con potencia, como el rugido de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

– ¿Saben? Dieran más miedo si yo aún no los viera como niños. –y eso los dejó fuera de sí.

– Profesora, ¿está bien? –preguntó con cuidado Harry Potter y se acercó presuroso al lado de ella tomándole por un brazo. Ron hizo lo mismo y juntos la intentaron sentar en una baranda que había cerca. Ella se soltó y rió aún más fuerte.

– ¡Ay por favor! ¡Estoy bien! Luché en la misma batalla que ustedes y aún sigo aquí –replicó ella y al ver las caras dudosas de sus salvadores decidió acudir a la única persona a la que ellos escucharían- Hermione diles.

Hermione asintió y con una mirada severa apartó a los dos muchachos de su profesora. Ellos le confiaron una pequeña sonrisa a Minerva, casi divertidos por el cambio radical de la conversación y se sentaron de un salto en la barandilla, y Minerva recordó a los niños de 11 años que empezaron a andar juntos en Hogwarts buscando problemas y llegando tarde a clases, volvió la mirada a donde Hermione seguía parada y con una sonrisa vio que ella también observaba a sus dos amigos con dulzura y amor en sus ojos. Y Minerva nunca estuvo más orgullosa de esos tres como ahora. _"Ahora o nunca"_ pensó.

– Yo luché en la misma batalla que ustedes, y en la batalla que le precedió. Y sigo aquí. Y seguiré. Hasta cuando sus hijos vengan a Hogwarts –y los dos chicos sonrieron burlonamente y Hermione con añoranza. –Y entonces recordaremos esto como nada más que una época. Una época en donde perdimos mucho sí. Pero que dio paso para un mejor mañana. Un mejor mañana que gracias a ustedes es posible soñar. Chicos, Hermione –agregó suavemente- toda la gente que está allá afuera los esperan, los esperan porque ustedes dieron esperanzas, y son esperanza aún. Y en estos momentos de crisis, la esperanza es lo único que nos queda. No les quiten eso. No nos quiten eso. Por favor Harry, Ron, Hermione –suplicó mirando a cada uno mientras decía su nombre. Y lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos.

Hermione fue la primera en acercarse y abrazarla, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla y sosteniéndole la mano temblorosa con las suyas. Harry bajo suavemente de la barandilla, y con una sonrisa pequeña y alentadora se dirigió a donde estaba la persona que lo había apoyado tanto, que era como una abuela para él. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró al oído que era su familia.

Ronald se balanceó un poco antes de bajar de un salto de la barandilla y con una sonrisa ladeada símbolo indiscutible de él caminó hasta su profesora, sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazarla y alzarla del piso dando vueltas y piruetas, hasta que Hermione de un grito le ordenó parar, entonces él bajó lentamente a su profesora y la besó en la frente y en la mejilla.

– Usted es mi abuelita… Por todo –dijo él encogiéndose tímidamente de hombros y con ojitos pidiendo disculpas- Solo una cosa –comentó Ron alzando un dedo- ya que nos llamas por nuestros nombres, ¿puedo llamarte Minerva?

– ¡RONALD! –gritó Hermione. Harry y Minerva rieron felizmente.

– Bueno chicos al parecer tenemos una misión más –ordenó Harry antes de que Hermione terminara de matar a Ron. Y salieron todos juntos riendo con dirección a los jardines de Hogwarts.

– …La primera vez que vi a Harry Potter fue en la Ceremonia de Selección y me pareció un chico normal, Albus y yo dimos gracias a Merlín cuando vimos que Ronald Weasley y él se habían hecho grandes amigos, y saltamos de alegría cuando llegó Hermione Granger al dúo. Desde entonces estos tres han sido inseparables y aún creemos que fue el destino lo que los unió. Un destino lleno de riesgos, de batallas, de enfrentamientos y de valentía. De grandeza. Y gracias a estos tres jóvenes, hoy la comunidad mágica puede descansar tranquila. Y no solo gracias a ellos, cada uno de ustedes, de nosotros, todos dimos algo por esta batalla y estos valientes que dieron sus vidas por un mundo mejor. Hoy al igual que ellos todos descansamos en paz.

Y con esas palabras, Minerva McGonagall terminaba su discurso en el Funeral, ahora era momento de escuchar a las tres personas que todos querían escuchar. Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jean Granger se pararon al mismo tiempo, y subieron las escaleras que daban al podio. Delante del podio estaban todos los ataúdes de las personas fallecidas en la batalla, conocidos, amigos, familiares, extraños. Todos se unieron para luchar por un sueño.

Hermione miró a Ron y este asintió, le tocó el hombro a Harry y él entendió. Los dos miraron a Hermione y ella sonrió, se adelantó un poco y cada uno de ellos tomó su posición por detrás de ella, uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha, ella al frente a punto de dirigirse a los presentes. Todos vieron con extrema cautela y admiración este pequeño intercambio de miradas, sonrisas y secas cabezadas, se entendían perfectamente sin una sola palabra.

– Buenos días –empezó Hermione- nos gustaría decir unas palabras. –respiró hondo y prosiguió con la cabeza erguida y mirando a los presentes con diplomacia y soltura. –Hace exactamente 7 años conocí a mis dos mejores amigos y juntos luchamos a la corta edad de 11 años contra trolls, llaves voladoras, un juego de ajedrez mortal y pociones letales, todo para que uno de nosotros avanzara para proteger la famosa Piedra Filosofal del mismísimo Voldemort –ante el nombre de Voldemort muchos temblaron pero se mantuvieron quietos y capturados por el relato- luego fui petrificada y ellos lucharon contra acromántulas, derrotaron a Voldemort de nuevo y mataron al basilisco, mientras me salvaban a mí y a Ginny Weasley. Descubrimos que un supuesto asesino nos buscaba, terminó siendo nuestro amigo y el que creíamos amigo era nuestro enemigo. Nos enfrentamos a las hormonas y por primera vez a la muerte, nos enfrentamos a las reglas, al Ministerio, a nuestros propios miedos, a perder a nuestro mentor, a quedarnos sin guía, a estar solos, a perdernos. Todo en 7 años en los cuales debíamos estudiar, enamorarnos y luchar contra las hormonas y malas notas. 7 años que marcaron cada una de nuestras vidas, 7 años que no cambiaríamos por nada, aventuras que ayer eran aventuras, luego fueron misiones necesarias y hoy son recuerdos que nos marcan a nosotros y a esta generación. Todo por vencer finalmente al último enemigo.

– Y es que nosotros creemos que el último enemigo a vencer es la muerte y hoy la vencimos –prosiguió Ron. Y lentamente cogió aire para hablar- Vencimos a Voldemort sí, pero él no era un dios, era un ser como nosotros y seres como nosotros lo vencimos. Cada uno de los que estamos aquí presentes luchamos en la batalla, fuimos parte de ella de alguna u otra manera, y perdimos alguna parte de nosotros o de nuestra familia en ella –dijo tristemente mirando a su familia- pero hoy vencemos a la muerte al no morir. Al no olvidar a ninguno de los que nos dejan, al permitirles quedarse en nuestras mentes y en nuestros corazones, al no olvidar la razón por la que hoy ya no están con nosotros, y mientras no olvidemos eso, ellos estarán con nosotros y la muerte, la verdadera muerte habrá sido vencida. Porque la muerte no es nada más que la siguiente aventura, y ellos ahora están viviendo su siguiente aventura, mientras nosotros no olvidemos esas muertes seguiremos viviendo y luchando y celebrando la vida. La vida que ellos nos han legado.

– Una vida que estará marcada por varios acontecimientos de ahora en adelante, una vida que ha estado marcada siempre. Pero que al final del día es nuestra vida y son nuestras decisiones las que nos asegurarán mañana. Una vida que seguiremos viviendo en honor de todos y cada uno de los que han luchado y de los que han muerto, una vida que nosotros tres viviremos gracias a ustedes y gracias a ellos –dijo Harry mirando lentamente a los ataúdes y por un momento se imaginó ver a Fred, Tonks, Lupin y Colin riéndose y urgiéndole a continuar- Por ellos vivimos, por ellos morimos, por ellos luchamos. Por esto, por este día sin opresión. Por el mañana con luz, sin luz, pero un mañana que nosotros crearemos. Celebremos la vida de ellos con nuestras propias vidas. Gracias por confiar en nosotros y por luchar aquí. Fue y es un honor poder ser parte de sus historias. Gracias.

Minerva McGonagall vio a sus tres estudiantes, y cerró los ojos, volviendo al pasado donde eran niños y reían libremente. Abrió lentamente los ojos y sintió lágrimas en sus mejillas, observó detenidamente a los tres guerreros que bajaban las escaleras y proseguían a despedirse de cada uno de los ataúdes y entendió que en toda su vida, nunca había visto nada más esperanzador que el coraje y la valentía de ellos.

AN: Bueno, mil disculpas por el extremo retraso. Para compensar espero publicar el viernes la siguiente parte que será narrada por Neville, les exhorto a no perderse esa parte que está muy buena. Me gustó mucho escribir este cap y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado también. Tal vez algunos hubieran querido más acerca del funeral, como las personas y todo la ceremonia, pero no sé, me gustó como está. Pero si tienen algunas críticas, bienvenidas sean, ya saben. Espero sus comentarios acerca de los personajes y el último discurso. Besos y abrazos a todos y nos estamos leyendo.


	5. El último gran cambio

**Carpe Diem**

_**Aprovecha el día**_

**Autora****:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes****:** Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** POV de Neville. Los ojos del trío ya no brillan mas, qué piensa Neville acerca de sus amigos más cercanos, cuando luego de la batalla y de los primeros días, los ve completamente decaídos. Este capítulo es después del Funeral, pero estos son los pensamientos de Neville antes de que el trío hable en el Funeral. Los últimos tres días han sido cruciales en la relación de los chicos, y Neville da las ideas acerca de eso.

**AN:** Gracias de nuevo a Paty por las ideas. Sin más, divaguen y comenten.

**El último gran cambio**

_**Neville Longbottom POV**_

_Algunas veces el pasado parece muy grande para que el presente lo sostenga._

_Chuck Palahniuk_

Mi abuela siempre estuvo orgullosa de su hijo, mi padre.

Él, junto con mi madre, fueron Aurores, y de los mejores, luchando contra Voldemort, hasta probar la locura a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mi abuela nunca me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, ni me lo demostró tampoco, creo que yo tampoco era merecedor de ese orgullo, hasta ahora. Lo más cerca que estuvo ella de decirme que la enorgullecía, fue cuando por fin hice magia, porque se descartó la idea de que yo era un Squib. Pero al fin me dijo cuán orgullosa estaba de mí ahora, al dirigir el Ejército de Dumbledore y vencer a Voldemort en mi último año.

No puedo dejar de pensar que es una generación más que lucha contra el, pero nosotros vencimos e hicimos la diferencia. El ultimo gran cambio. Y ahora, luego de la batalla final, luego de que el sol alumbre un nuevo día sin la sombra de Voldemort y su guerra, ahora que la idea de un futuro es real y tangible, ahora veo por fin y me doy cuenta de que el mayor cambio no fue vencerlo.

El mayor cambio para las futuras generaciones, es el cambio que esta generación marcó en sus propias vidas y en la historia. Es un cambio gradual, que nos llevó casi 7 años, el cambio de niños jugando a ser héroes, a jóvenes cansados de ser héroes, a adultos comprometidos en la lucha y con la experiencia ganada de una vida de guerras.

¡Merlín!

Un suspiro se me escapa al pensar que todo empezó con una profecía, y un niño marcado y salvado por el sacrificio de una madre, un niño que tranquilamente pude haber sido yo.

Y hoy sentado aquí, luego de escapar del asedio de tanta gente por haber matado a la serpiente, como si nadie hubiera nunca matado a una serpiente, pienso en los verdaderos héroes y sus vidas.

En esos héroes completamente incomprendidos por muchos, ignorados y envidiados por otros, odiados por algunos, ellos que lucharon por un mundo mejor, aunque sus vidas corrieran peligro. Ellos cuyas vidas estarán marcadas para siempre por la guerra, por la muerte, por la libertad, por sombra y por luz.

Esas 3 personas, mis amigos, mis compañeros, que me dieron valentía y ejemplo para seguir luchando en su ausencia, esas mismas personas que hoy, mirándolos a los ojos, siento un vacío en su alma, un vacío que está luchando por ser llenado. Una lucha contra el peor enemigo que pudieron haber encontrado.

Ellos mismos.

Sus demonios internos.

Sus miedos.

Cuando llegué a Hogwarts nunca me imaginé llegar a conocer a la leyenda, al Niño que Vivió, a Harry Potter; o conocer al maestro, al Ajedrecista, a Ronald Weasley o comprobar la genialidad de la Mente más Brillante de Nuestra Generación, a Hermione Granger. Nunca me imaginé.

Así como hoy nunca me imaginé ver sin fondo y sin luz sus ojos.

Ya no hay más misterios por resolver. No hay más asesinos que atrapar. No hay más malvados que quieren matarte a ti y a tus amigos.

¿Y ahora qué?

Incertidumbre es lo que reflejan sus caras. Miedo sus sonrisas. Y horrores encuentro en sus ojos.

Me da miedo pensar, solo imaginar por un segundo, por todo lo que han pasado. Por todo lo que dicen que pasaron, solo Ginny y Luna pueden imaginarse en cierto grado, solo los tres podemos alcanzar a entender una miseria de lo que fue este año para todos. La espera. Lo que fue esta guerra para nosotros.

Y es que para nosotros tres, Ginny, Luna y yo, la guerra empezó 3 años atrás.

Pero para Harry, Ron y Hermione empezó el primer año.

Recuerdo nuestro primer año como si hubiera sido ayer, todo era un caos. Harry y Ron se conocieron en el tren, al igual que Hermione y yo. A veces me he preguntado, qué hubiera pasado si Harry y yo nos hubiéramos conocido primero. ¿Hubiera sido yo un buen amigo de Harry, un buen compañero de aventuras?

La verdad, creo que no. Aún me faltaba crecer, y lo que maduré durante el tiempo, fue extrañamente, gracias a ellos.

Pero volviendo al primer año, Harry y Ron fueron inseparables desde el primer día, fueron un dúo dinámico, hasta que llegó la grasa de su engranaje, la bruja más inteligente que yo haya conocido en mi vida, Hermione Granger. Y desde entonces, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron el Trío Dorado, o como sea que los vayan a llamar ahora que han vencido.

Los observadores, entre los que me incluyo, en realidad no esperábamos mucho de ellos, porque no creíamos que algo malo pasara, estábamos incrédulos, Voldemort era un mal recuerdo, no una amenaza, entonces ese trío estaba loco. _"¿Que hacen?"_ se preguntaban algunos _"Ese trío no es dorado"_ decían otros _"Es chiflado"._ Y aunque no creíamos,en el fondo respetábamos el hecho de que Potter, Granger y Weasley se unieran dejando atrás todo tipo de diferencias, y eso al fin y al cabo era una proeza loable.

Pero cuando por culpa de ellos, perdimos tantos puntos de casa, por todas las cosas que hacían, era como que se proponían romper las reglas, por todo eso, todos los estudiantes de Griffindor y hasta algunos profesores, entiéndase por profesores a McGonagall, querían linchar a los 3 valientes. Esa fue la razón por la que los intenté detener esa noche cuando iban a resguardar la Piedra Filosofal, porque todos estábamos cansados de lo mismo, y por más irónico que parezca, siendo todos Griffindors, nadie, y repito, nadie más que yo los intentó detener. Muy cobarde de parte de mis compañeros, ¿no creen?

Y ese fue solo el inicio.

Para el Banquete de Fin de Año, todo el colegio sabía del valeroso trío que plantó cara al ladrón de Quirrel.

Aunque quisiera decir que existió un cambio palpable al saber que habían estado diciendo la verdad, si lo hubo, nosotros no lo sentimos. Desde ese primer año, algo quedó asentado en la dinámica del trío, algo quedó completamente plasmado, que nadie lograría despegar, y nadie lograría descifrar que era lo que había cambiado.

Y la historia sigue.

En el segundo año, nada cambió, y sentaría una base para los futuros años, una formula invariable; Harry, Ron y Hermione descubren algo, los intentan asesinar, pierden puntos, descubren otra cosa, pierden más puntos, juegan quidditch, otro intento de asesinato, pierden puntos, salvan al mundo y ganan la Copa. Todo en un año.

Interesante, ¿no?

Con el tiempo, se hizo una broma entre todos la pregunta de _"¿Qué pasara este año?_", esa pregunta cambió para convertirse en _"¿Qué harán Potter, Granger y Weasley para salvar el mundo este año? ¿Qué nueva aventura digna de un libro vivirán sin incluirnos?"_ y eso era verdad. En el transcurso del año, se daban tiempo para cosas normales y mundanas, mientras salvaban a un mundo que seguía reacio a ser salvado, a un mundo en negación. Ellos eran los caballeros valerosos, y nosotros la princesa que no quería ser salvada.

Todos sabían que ellos sea como sea, iban a hacer algo, ya no era extraño. Si se sentaban en un rincón susurrando, el resto sabía que planeaban algo y apostaban acerca de cuánto tiempo les tomaría resolver cualquier acertijo mágico en el que estuvieran arriesgando su cuello, ya no nos importaban los puntos, o su seguridad. Ellos querían hacerlo, nadie los obligaba, de verdad no nos importaban mucho.

Porque para nosotros era un juego. Ellos eran nuestra distracción, como ver una pelea. Nosotros no peleamos, pero si apostamos, jugábamos con sus vidas.

Al inicio sentimos muchas cosas, primero sentimos furia y rencor hacia ellos, _"¿Por qué se les viene en gana romper las reglas?"_, luego sentimos envidia, _"¿Demonios, que se creen que son, necesariamente tienen que intentar estar en todo?"_, después los catalogamos como enfermos mentales, _"Solo tienen un complejo de superioridad"_ y_ "Solo intentan llamar la atención"_, llegamos a sentir resignación, _"Pues ni modo. Si van a salvar al mundo, mejor ellos que nosotros"_, hasta que llegamos al último y el peor según mis creencias, la diversión. _"Bueno pues, si igual vamos a perder puntos por su gana de salvar al mundo, pues ni modo. Al final siempre los recompensan, ¿no?"_

Eso era lo que pensaban, lo que pensábamos algunos. La mayoría en realidad.

Al final siempre los recompensan, ¿no?

Ja.

Nunca nos pusimos a pensar que tal vez tuvieron que madurar muy rápido, que pudieron estar cansados, que no querían seguir. Que no era un juego, que era real. Que las amenazas de muerte contra ellos, que venían semanalmente, de verdad les asustaban. Que las personas que ellos querían, las personas que perdieron, de verdad les dolieron. Que tal vez, en algún momento, solo querían sentarse, jugar quidditch, hacer la tarea, enamorarse, y ser normales, sin preocuparse que si algo salía mal, alguien moría.

Nunca pensamos eso.

Porque ellos eran el Trío Invencible.

Los héroes de Griffindor. La personificación de todo lo que supuestamente debíamos ser nosotros.

Nunca nos importó de verdad cuantas veces estuvieron al borde de la muerte. Ellos eran solo diversión. Era normal que hicieran eso. Nos acostumbramos a su heroísmo, a que estuvieran al borde de la muerte, por eso nos alejábamos de ellos, así si algo les pasaba, no nos dolería. Igual nunca nadie lograría entrar a su círculo.

Nunca supimos si de verdad tenían miedo, y creo que nunca lo sabremos.

Pero la verdad, ¿como saber lo que pensaban?

¿Cómo saber que sentían? Si ellos eran compactos e infranqueables, indomables juntos. Nadie nunca logró entrar al grupo luego de Hermione. Se cerraron por completo ante nosotros y hacia nosotros. Ni Ginny, siendo la hermana de Ron, la amiga de Hermione y la novia de Harry logró entrar.

Nadie.

Sus secretos les pertenecían a los tres, sus temores, sus dudas, sus alegrías, por eso creo que eran invencibles, y aunque hubo épocas en donde se separaron, al igual que el resto, el destino los volvió a unir para marcar la historia.

Solo en Quinto año, de verdad pudimos ver una faceta del trío que todos sabíamos que existía, pero que nadie conocía. La del poder de ellos.

El verdadero poder escondido detrás de una cicatriz, de pecas y de cabello alborotado.

El poder de la organización e inteligencia, las ideas que fundaron el Ejército de Dumbledore, el poder de una gran mente; el poder del optimismo y lealtad, las risas que dieron vida y aliento al Ejército de Dumbledore, el poder de un gran estratega; y el poder de liderazgo, un gran maestro.

Solo en ese momento, vislumbramos una parte del gran poder de la amistad de esos tres, y ahí entendimos como funcionaban, como se complementaban, como habían logrado sobrevivir tantas cosas.

En Sexto año, escuché un día a un grupo de Ravenclaws hablando sobre la pelea en el Ministerio. Y dos cosas me llamaron la atención.

Primero, la manera de contar la historia, la hacían tan increíble, que me quedé estupefacto al escucharla. En la historia, éramos valientes, no nos había pasado nada, y no teníamos miedo.

¡Qué equivocados!

Y entonces comprendí que ahora éramos nosotros los héroes que a nadie le importaban. Éramos prescindibles, útiles solo para la diversión de las masas. Nuestros sentimientos no importaban mientras hiciéramos el trabajo bien.

La segunda cosa que me atrajo fue, cuando a pesar de todo, tuvieron la osadía de decir que entendían que Hermione y Ron estuvieran esa noche, pero que no alcanzaban a entender que hacían el estúpido de Longbottom, la idiota de Lovegood y la pobretona de Weasley esa noche con el trío.

Se preguntaban qué era lo que nos habían visto para dejarnos entrar. Y dijeron tantas cosas, que me parecen demasiadas palabras para expresar una realidad. Excusas vanas para explicar un sentimiento.

Fuimos por una razón.

Lealtad.

Porque nosotros seguiríamos a esos tres, aunque no nos dijeran todo, los seguiríamos porque era lo correcto, porque les creíamos, porque si decían que Voldemort regresó, nosotros nos preparábamos para batallar, porque queríamos ser parte del cambio. Porque aunque no estuvieran con nosotros el último año, y aunque no supiéramos que era lo que estaban haciendo, igual luchábamos desde donde podíamos, desde el colegio, poniendo la resistencia que ellos hubieran puesto si estuvieran ahí.

Porque aunque nunca nos adentráramos en sus secretos mas íntimos, igual luchábamos. En realidad no necesitábamos saber todo, de cierta forma, era mejor así.

Nos protegían.

Y nosotros lo sabíamos. Pero éramos lo suficientemente educados para mirar a otro lado y fingir interés en la tierra, en las nubes o en criaturas imaginarias, mientras ellos hablaban de sus planes súper secretos. Lo entendíamos. Su hermetismo era necesario, mientras menos supieran la verdad, era mejor. Nunca lo vimos como un problema de confianza. Nunca lo fue. Y eso era todo lo que necesitábamos saber, que confiaban lo suficiente en nosotros, como para aceptar nuestra ayuda.

Y es que ellos solos no bastaban.

En realidad, nadie bastaba, aun así, siguieron luchando. Pero ahora que estamos aquí, cuando ya la amenaza de Voldemort esta aniquilada, la esperanza aun es lejana. Veo en sus ojos miedo, sin duda por los horrores que debieron haber visto, horrores que estoy seguro les quitó su inocencia. Sus miradas reflejan cansancio, sus ojeras develan secretos que sus sonrisas intentan ocultar.

Quien no los conoce bien, diría que están de maravilla, cansados por haber vencido a Voldemort pero alegres.

Quien los conoce sabe que aun sus manos tiemblan cuando se dirigen a comer, que sus ojos bailan alrededor del lugar donde estén buscando la salida más próxima y atendiendo a cualquier movimiento brusco.

Quienes los conocemos sabemos que no debemos acercarnos por detrás, pues nos atacaran sin piedad, sabemos que no debemos preguntar por qué Hermione tiene una cortada profunda en su cuello, puesto que Ronald y Harry nos gritaran mientras Hermione evade la pregunta; sabemos que sus varitas están siempre en una mano, y que la posición que los tres adoptan cada vez que alguien se acerca es una posición de ataque.

Sabemos que no debemos seguir preguntándole a Harry como se siente vencer a Voldemort, porque Ron y Hermione nos echan un hechizo silenciador y sin más se irán los tres. No debemos felicitarlos más de una vez, pues se ponen verdes y no los vemos hasta el día siguiente.

No debemos preguntar porque aún tienen ojeras, porque nos echan una mirada que hasta Voldemort temería.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas, NO debemos intentar separarlos, y esto es imperativo, si se separan uno del otro, sufren de ansiedad, y no paran de correr hasta encontrarse.

Y muchas otras cosas que no debemos hacer estos días, parece que estuviéramos caminando sobre fuego, corriendo para no pisar fuerte.

Andando de puntillas, para no molestar. Para que no se vuelvan a ir.

Veo a Ginny y a la familia Weasley, a los profesores, a los estudiantes, a todos en general, en expectativa. Preguntándose en que momento conoceremos toda la verdad. Haciendo conjeturas, divagando, recordando. Manteniéndose en alerta, por si acaso Voldemort regresa y los tres se marchen de nuevo.

A todos nos parece una ironía que pasamos tantos años en temor, y solo bastaba un Expelliarmus y una serie de acertadas coincidencias para acabar con el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. A todos nos da una sensación de cobardía, el hecho de que durante tanto tiempo no aceptamos la verdad, el hecho de que esperábamos que un grupo de dos muchachos y una chica vagaran durante un año por el mundo, haciendo Dios sabe qué, para aniquilar al adversario, mientras nosotros sólo nos conformábamos con rezar para que estuvieran bien.

Por eso ahora solo esperamos, sin presionar nuestra suerte, a que nos digan todo, aunque creo que no lo harán. Si los conozco, y creo que sí, no nos dirán todo, no porque no confíen en nosotros, pero porque tendrán una buena razón para protegernos, o protegerse. ¿Quién sabe?

Y ahora queremos recompensarles.

Pero ¿cómo?

¿Cómo los recompensamos por algo que nadie quería hacer? ¿Cómo les damos las gracias sin que suene tan vacío? ¿Cómo los podemos comprender?

No hay forma, no hay manera.

Solo nos queda esperar a la verdad, esperar a que la luz vuelva a brillar en sus ojos, a que sus sonrisas sean verdaderas, a que los gritos de desesperación que se escuchan por las noches dejen de escucharse. Ellos dejaron todo por nosotros, por nuestro mundo, y ahora ese mundo, que no les creyó, que no les comprendió, ahora este mundo, no los dejará en paz.

Yo creo que eso es todo lo que quieren.

Paz.

Para reencontrarse con ellos mismos. Sin temor. Sin más batallas a muerte. Sin que el olor a sangre los siga.

Sera difícil recobrarse. Difícil pero no imposible. Porque luego de tantas cosas, si alguien puede hacerlo son ellos, juntos, como siempre. O al menos eso creo, eso espero.

Porqué sería injusto que hayan aniquilado a Voldemort, solo para quedarse con la amenaza de sus propios demonios.

Espero que esta vez, la vida sea justa y les dé un respiro.

Espero que pasen esta última prueba, que venzan este último cambio.

Sé que saldrán de esta.

Son después de todo, el Trío Dorado.

~Fin~

AN: Listo, prometí el de Neville para el viernes y aquí está... Veamos, les gustó? Les seré sincera, personalmente este es uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado escribiendo y además fue el primer cap de la saga que escribí... Neville es un personaje tan callado pero tan importante dentro de la saga, y aunque en las películas su caracterización ha decaído hasta llegar a un protagonismo nulo, no por el actor sino por como es escrito, me parece que a pesar de todo eso, Neville es un personaje fuerte. Me lo imagino de esta manera, tal vez algunos pensarán que él siempre ha sido callado y todo, casi medio volado, pero para mí el Neville del primer año pudo haber sido así, el Neville que vimos en el último libro, el Neville que mató a Nagini, es este Neville... Y creo que aún logra conservar su inocencia...

Bueno, ya hablé...escribí mucho. Aunque este cap está corto en comparación con otros, pero bueno, así es la vida. Ahora sin más les dejo, diganme que les pareció, porque sus comentarios son importantes para mí y para la realización de esta historia.


	6. Miedos y aceptación

**Carpe Diem**

_**Aprovecha el día**_

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes:** Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** Sexto capítulo. Todos tienen miedo y dudas. Pero, ¿cómo harán para vencer a su último enemigo? Ellos y sus temores.

**AN: **Disculpen la tardanza en la elaboración de este cap, como he mencionado en las ultimas historias y caps. que he actualizado, he sufrido de lo que denominamos 'bloqueo de escritor' lo cual es solo una excusa con un nombre lindo para decir 'sos un vago'. Pero bueno, agradezco a todos los que leen asiduamente la historia y para ellos mil disculpas. Gracias Paty por la comprensión y las ideas.

*\S/*

**Miedos, temores y aceptación**

_Cuando fue que el futuro pasó de ser una promesa a una amenaza. _

_Chuck Palahniuk_

*\S/*

La Madriguera nunca había estado tan silenciosa.

Harry Potter siempre había estado seguro de los ruidos alegres y vivaces de la Madriguera, un lugar al que él consideraba su hogar. Esta casa era la contraposición total a lo que él vivió hace ya lo que parece mucho tiempo en la casa de sus tíos. Aquí junto con la familia Weasley y Hermione, Harry Potter sentía al fin pertenecer a una familia.

Por eso le dolía tanto el ver que su familia sufría la pérdida de uno de los suyos. Y encima del dolor estaba ese sentimiento de culpa que a Harry se le hacía tan fácil reconocer ahora. Pero el reconocimiento de ese sentimiento no aminoraba su acción desastrosa dentro de la psique de él, ni en la de sus amigos.

Era la primera vez que estaban todos reunidos desde el día de la Batalla, ya 6 días atrás, días que parecían años.

Fleur y Hermione eran las encargadas del orden de la casa, un trabajo auto asignado por ellas. Para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny y del mismísimo Ron, ellas dejaron atrás sus diferencias y tomaron las riendas de la casa, era un signo de cuan mal estaba el ambiente familiar que la Sra. Weasley no dijo nada acerca de ellas irrumpiendo en su cocina. Ni Ginny podía decir algo de Fleur luego de que ella se encargara de alimentar a todos los habitantes de la casa.

Alimentos que no todos querían o tenían ganas de probar.

George y la Sra. Weasley habían sido llevados al comedor con poco menos que un maleficio, el argumento que debían comer simplemente ya no les importaba. Así que Ginny se rindió dulcemente y pasó las riendas a Hermione, quien de alguna manera hizo que George y Molly bajaran a comer. Claro, esto conllevó muchas objeciones por parte de los Weasleys hasta que la misma Molly paró toda especulación acerca de las intenciones de Hermione cuando le sonrió levemente y se dispuso a ayudarle a servir la cena.

Harry pensó que tal vez la Sra. Weasley pensaba que aunque había perdido un hijo, aún tenía más razones por las que vivir. Una de ellas, sus hijos, su esposo y las otras personas que tenía a su lado que conformaban su familia y aunque le faltaba mucho tiempo para sanar esa herida dejada por la muerte de Fred, Harry estaba seguro que una familia tan fuerte y unida como los Weasleys iban a salir de esta situación airosos.

Y así seguía pensando Harry mientras esperaba sentado a que el resto del clan bajara a cenar. Bill que había estado en la sala se sentó al frente de Harry y éste lo vio cansado. Supo enseguida que Bill se sentía culpable por no haber peleado más y junto con Fleur se habían convertido en los patriarcas de la familia reemplazando a un Arthur decaído y una Molly ajena al mundo. Charlie por su lado, agregaba también un punto en el sentimiento de culpa porque según él no llegó a tiempo para pelear junto con su familia.

Percy que acababa de bajar de su cuarto no hablaba con nadie, su sentimiento de culpa era tan grande por no haber hablado con su familia durante mucho tiempo que ahora se sentía un simple espectador en las tareas domesticas y en la vida familiar. Harry lo había encontrado mirando con anhelo a sus padres y a sus hermanos.

Ron no se alejaba ni un minuto de Hermione, la seguía a todas partes, a pesar de los constantes reclamos de Hermione, pero él la seguía aunque tuviera que ayudar en la cocina, cosa que a ella le parecía bien ya que así lo tenía vigilado, y aunque no lo admitiera no lo dejaba de mirar si se distanciaba por más de unos metros. Ginny permanecía callada, mirando el horizonte y sentada al lado de George. Las únicas almas juguetonas que quedaban en los Weasleys permanecían juntas, aunque George buscaba muchas veces escaparse de Ginny para ir a deambular solo por los patios de la Madriguera.

Molly y Arthur eran un desastre en todos los sentidos. La Sra. Weasley no hablaba mucho y lloraba en cada rincón de la casa, por su parte Arthur se sentaba en las escaleras que daban a los cuartos y allí se quedaba por un tiempo hasta que debía calmar a su esposa. Él era el único que lograba que Molly dejara de llorar.

Ya sentados todos en la mesa Harry pensó entonces que Hermione, Ron y él habían tomado las pérdidas sorpresivamente tranquilos, no porque no les doliera, pero porque inconscientemente se habían estado preparando para la batalla y las pérdidas que en ella habría. Suspiró largamente al reconocer que se habían preparado mentalmente para esto a la corta edad de 17 años, algo que sencillamente no le parecía justo y por un momento quiso gritar. Entonces sacando sus pensamientos de la cabeza se dispuso a comer, cogió una cuchara para tomar su sopa y se dio cuenta de que a su alrededor nadie se movía.

Miró a su lado y vio que Hermione y Ron seguían mirando sus platos y a su vez el resto de la familia los miraba a ellos. A Harry le pareció raro aquello y entonces recordó que era la primera vez que comían juntos todos en la misma mesa bajo el techo cálido del hogar desde que ellos se escaparon en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes.

Recorrió con sus ojos todas las caras expectantes de los Weasleys y le dio la impresión de que creían que los tres en algún momento se esfumarían de nuevo. Le sorprendió sentir un calor repentino en su corazón al ver sus caras de preocupación y se dijo a si mismo que no era lindo sentirse bien luego de causar tantas angustias. Pero a pesar de eso era lindo saber que había gente que se preocupaba por ti.

De repente se oyó un ruido afuera como un golpe y por puro instinto tres varitas se alzaron como una y la posición de ataque y defensa les salió tan natural otra vez que no tenían ni que verse para saber donde estaban.

Harry sentía las miradas de todos en ellos pero no volteó a verlos, en vez de eso se adelantó repentinamente y sonrió al sentir que sus amigos estaban tras de él. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta y Ron la abrió suavemente, Harry estaba frente a él listo a atacar y Hermione detrás de ellos preparada a levantar un escudo protector si fuese necesario.

Una ráfaga de viento helado entró por las rendijas y Ron salió rápidamente por la puerta, seguido de él y Hermione. Cada uno tomó un espacio de la casa: los chicos los lados, Hermione el frente y por fin suspiraron aliviados al encontrar la fuente del ruido. Pig, la pequeña lechuza de Ron se había quedado afuera y había buscado la manera de entrar para escapar de la creciente ventisca.

Hermione sonrió y agarró suavemente a la lechuza antes que Ron la intentara matar con sus manazas, Harry escuchó murmurar algo a Ron, pero ellos sabían que en el fondo estaba muy contento de volverla a ver.

Entraron a la casa rápidamente por el frio y Hermione colocó a la lechuza en su celda, poniéndole comida, agua y un hechizo para calentarla. Harry recordó con un nudo en su garganta a Hedwig y respiró profundamente al ubicarla en la lista de las pérdidas por la guerra. Entonces Ron y Hermione volvieron al comedor y ésta vez se dieron cuenta de las miradas inquisitivas de su familia. Harry que se había quedado un poco atrás vio como todos los miraban con detenimiento y hasta con asombro. Ron se aclaró débilmente la garganta en un claro intento de mostrar indiferencia y le acercó la silla a Hermione, quien saliendo de su estupor se sentó.

Harry alcanzó a notar un débil y sutil roce entre los dos, pero no quiso ponerse a pensar en la tumultuosa relación de sus mejores amigos ya que él se encontraba en una encrucijada con Ginny y se sentó presurosamente.

Nadie decía absolutamente nada, hasta que Hermione y Ron empezaron a comer y entonces llegaron a un acuerdo no verbal, todos empezaron a comer sin cruzar palabra.

*\S/*

Luego de la merienda, Harry se excusó débilmente y subió a su cuarto listo para dormirse y por un momento olvidarse de la guerra, de las pesadillas y de todo; abrió la puerta de un golpe y bufó por lo bajo cuando en el cuarto encontró a Ron y Hermione abrazados en la cama de éste.

– Yo… lo siento –balbuceó Harry y ellos se separaron rápidamente. Harry buscó entonces en sus caras algún indicio de una fuerte sesión de besos o algo más pero solo divisó lágrimas en los ojos de los dos.

Hermione limpió su cara con el dorso de su mano y Ron pasó un brazo fornido y lleno de cicatrices por los hombros de ella, Harry se sintió como un intruso y se disponía a inventar otra excusa para dejarlos solos cuando la voz ronca de Ron lo detuvo.

– Ni se te ocurra irte amigo. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar –Hermione le sonrió a Harry y aunque su sonrisa no llegó a la altura de siempre, Harry sonrió también. Siempre se sentía cálido y querido luego de que Hermione le sonriera. Ella le indicó a Harry que se sentara a lado de ella en la cama de Ron. Por un instante Harry dudó, pero al ver la cara de sus amigos se sentó sin protestar e inmediatamente la abrazó por la cintura, recostando su cara en su hombro.

Escondiendo su miseria detrás de su cabello y apoyándose en la familia que nunca lo dejó. Y entonces el dique se rompió.

Todo lo que cada uno de ellos había reprimido durante tanto tiempo salió desbordante como un rio. Sus lágrimas cayeron una tras otra de sus ojos y una columna de fuego subió por sus gargantas impidiéndoles hablar o callar.

Siempre la voz y mente que los salvaba, con un suave movimiento de varita puso Hermione un _Muffliato_ para no alarmar al resto de la familia.

Los tres sabían que esto era algo que debían arreglar entre ellos. Nadie más podía hacerlos sanar como ellos podían sanarse. Eran los tres de nuevo contra sus miedos. Contra ellos mismos.

Ron lloraba por su amigo y hermano perdido en la guerra, por sentirse impotente al no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvarlo. Lloraba por las pesadillas que lo acechaban noche y día que no lo dejaban descansar, pesadillas en las que aún veía a Fred con la última sonrisa que le regaló al mundo, pesadillas en las que aún escuchaba a Hermione gritar por la maldición Cruciatus. El pecho se le oprimía de dolor al recordar que había dejado a sus amigos durante un momento tan crucial en sus vidas y se odiaba a sí mismo por eso, mientras que su corazón aún albergaba incertidumbre ante el amor de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, su madre y Hermione. Ron dudaba de su existencia, de su valor en este mundo, del porqué él un simple Weasley, eterno segundón, vago y tonto era merecedor de una gran familia, de un gran hermano, de un gran amor.

Él aún no entendía como una persona como él se había salvado, cuando había estado tan dispuesto de morir en la batalla. Cuando ya había aceptado su rol de peón sacrificado, llegó el destino y le cambió todo, le dijo que ya no más va a ser peón, y le dice que ahora tiene un futuro por delante. Y Ron tiene miedo.

Miedo porque no sabe qué hacer con ese regalo llamado futuro. Le tiene miedo, porque los últimos 7 años de su vida se la pasó viviendo el presente, salvándose por un pelito de la muerte, y solo pensando en la futura guerra contra Voldemort. Y hasta ahí llegaban sus pensamientos de un futuro. Por eso tiene miedo, porque ahora ya no hay nada que lo detenga. Ya no tiene porqué luchar. Ahora el futuro es incierto en su certeza. Sabe que va a vivir, pero ¿cómo?

Y Hermione.

Ella llora al ver llorar a sus amigos, a su familia. Llora por la pérdida de un hermano también y de amigos. Llora ante la incertidumbre del paradero de su familia. Llora porque ella también tiene pesadillas, porque la risa estridente y malévola de Bellatrix la sigue y la seguirá hasta el último de sus días. Llora porque por un momento creyó que el hombre que amaba estaba muerto, porque al ver la mata de cabello rojizo caído y con sangre se sintió morir también y cuando vio que él estaba bien, suspiró aliviada.

Hermione llora porque duerme todas las noches con Ron y lo ve sufrir. Porque sabe que él se siente culpable y no sabe cómo decirle que ella es más culpable que nadie por pensar lo que pensó. Llora porque quiere ayudarlo, porque quisiera borrarle el recuerdo de la muerte de su hermano y poner en su lugar recuerdos bellos, sólo para verlo sonreír otra vez.

Llora porque se siente sola, porque está sola. Sus padres están perdidos, no la recuerdan. Y no sabe si la van a recordar. Pero más que nada Hermione llora porque vive. Porque ahora tiene un futuro y no quiere estropearlo. Porque ahora tiene mucho que perder y todo que ganar. Se siente asediada, acechada y sola, y no sabe qué hacer para desaparecerse y encontrar a sus padres, y se siente enfrascada entre su familia y su otra familia. Entre sus padres y los Weasleys. Entre la necesidad de encontrar a sus padres y la necesidad de estar con Ron.

Y llora por el futuro que tiene encima. Porque por primera vez en su vida no sabe qué hacer, que rumbo seguir, no sabe qué va a ser de su vida y tiene miedo. Miedo de ese tiempo tenebroso y oscuro llamado futuro que no le dice nada a nadie ni da pistas, llega sereno y se va tempestuoso. A eso le tiene miedo Hermione. Al no saber qué.

Harry por su parte llora por todo. Llora por sus padres, por sus amigos, por sus mentores, por sus amigos, por su familia. Por él.

Harry llora por todo lo que perdió desde que Voldemort lo marcó. Por dejar a Ginny, por la muerte de sus padres, por Fred, Colin, Tonks y Remus, por Hedwig. Por todos los otros que murieron en una batalla que le pertenecía a él. Harry llora por la culpa. Esa culpa que lo atosiga y que lo enferma y que lo hostiga día a día, apoderándose de cada uno de sus sentidos. Llora porque tiene miedo de enfrentarse al espejo, de verse luego de tanto tiempo, llora por las pesadillas, por los dolores, llora porque por primera vez hay un mañana listo y derecho que le pertenece a él. Pero que le aterroriza pensar en eso, en el mañana. Porque nadie sabe cómo será y qué cosas traerá este mañana, por eso Harry Potter tiene miedo. Y por eso llora.

Pero por lo que más lloran Hermione, Ron y Harry es porque al fin son libres.

*\S/*

**AN: **Bueno de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza, pero igual aquí está. Espero que les guste y sé que me dirán que por qué no lo hice más largo o con explicaciones en la última parte cuando están los tres. Pero la verdad es que en el momento en que los tres lloran, ahí va la resignación y empiezan a aceptar sus destinos. Aún les quedan muchas cosas por resolver pero van de a poco. No podemos esperar que se recuperen de un momento a otro, esto es un proceso. Ellos ya están aceptando sus demonios internos y sus conflictos, ahora falta que acepten las situaciones en las que se encuentran con las personas allegadas. Pude haberme extendido en la última parte pero no quería atosigarlos, porque simplemente todos sabemos o nos imaginamos por lo que ellos pasaron, además ya escribí algo de eso, entonces sería repetitivo todo. Los espero en los comentarios.


	7. Desconocido

**Carpe Diem**

_**Aprovecha el día**_

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes: **Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** Séptimo capítulo. Luna piensa sobre sus amigos.

**AN: **Gracias a Paty por la idea de esta historia. Y gracias a ustedes por leer.

*\S/*

**Desconocido**

_La gente no quiere sus vidas arregladas. Nadie quiere en verdad que sus problemas sean resueltos. Sus dramas, sus distracciones. Sus historias terminadas. Sus relajos arreglados. Por qué entonces ¿qué tendrían? Solo el gran y temido "desconocido". _

_Chuck Palahniuk_

*\S/*

Conocí a Harry Potter cuando él era "El-Niño-que-mintió".

Conocí a Hermione Granger cuando era la "Prefecta Perfecta".

Conocí a Ronald Weasley cuando él era la versión de Slytherin de "Weasley es Nuestro Rey".

Los conocí cuando la magia detrás del trío estaba en su momento más bajo y fui lo suficientemente afortunada para estar junto a ellos en su momento más alto.

No los conocí cuando eran héroes de guerra, eran "mentirosos" cuando los conocí. Un grupo de antisociales mentirosos. Pero yo sabía la verdad.

La gente piensa que yo ando en las nubes, nadando con infinidad de criaturas imaginarias cada día. _Lunática_ me llaman. Pero al igual que yo, supe que ellos no eran lo que aparentaban.

No me pusieron en Ravenclaw por nada, pude haber sido Gryffindor pero elegí Ravenclaw porque mi mamá estuvo aquí. Aunque el sombrero por un momento estuvo reacio a aceptar mi decisión. Me pregunto si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Tal vez no. De cualquier manera estoy en Ravenclaw y no por nada estoy ahí. Desde que era pequeña podía ver cosas que nadie más podía y cuando los conocí, a Harry, Ron y Hermione, supe que era lo mismo.

Vi su poder. El verdadero poder. Y era brillante. A veces no era tan fuerte pero otras veces era la cosa más poderosa que había visto. Y muy brillante también. Magnifico. ¿Mencioné que era brillante?

Era como el sol cuando sale por las mañanas, así de radiante. Y aunque el sol se esconde después, estás completamente seguro que al día siguiente lo volverás a ver. Así eran ellos tres, tan fuertes y brillantes que aunque estuvieran con problemas sabías que volverías a verlos en su máximo esplendor.

Y es que Harry, Ron y Hermione eran lo más grande que tenía Hogwarts. Y por eso les tenían envidia.

A sus cortas edades ya habían salvado el castillo y el mundo mágico de Voldemort, habían resguardado la Piedra Filosofal y habían descubierto la Cámara de los Secretos. Y muchas otras cosas que recién después de conocerlos me enteré. El resto simplemente no lo sabían.

Les decían locos, les llamaban cosas a las espaldas de ellos, los apartaban. Y es que los adolescentes podemos ser así de crueles. Nunca nos pusimos a pensar que ellos eran tres jóvenes al igual que nosotros que en el fondo solo querían ser aceptados por una sociedad que los llamaba mentirosos.

Yo creo que los primeros meses de ese fatídico quinto año de ellos, fueron los peores de todos. Tuvieron que salir adelante a pesar de las diferencias que empezaron a tener entre ellos, y no era de esperarse algo diferente.

Todos estábamos pasando una etapa de crecimiento, donde intentamos encontrar nuestro lugar en el mundo y empezamos a labrar de cierto modo nuestro futuro. Pero ¿cómo intentar labrar ese futuro si no tienes la certeza de un futuro para empezar? Ellos estaban creciendo, aprendiendo de sus errores, descifrando sus sentimientos e inquietándose con sus preguntas. Los tres intentaban crecer, pelear, enamorarse, vivir y estudiar todo en un mismo tiempo. Intentaban encontrarse a sí mismos en un año que resultó ser impecablemente difícil.

Harry debía mantenerse callado ante los insultos que escuchaba hacia él. Debía mantener una fe inquebrantable que bordeaba en el fanatismo ante un director que no le prestaba atención. Él quería ser normal y estudiar como cualquier otro chico normal, conseguir una novia y llevarla a una cita. Jugar quidditch y sacar mejores notas en pociones. Debía tener ese pequeño detalle de normalidad en su tan cruel vida.

Más el destino, en forma de Dolores Umbridge, le arrebató todo sentimiento de normalidad y de integración a un grupo. Lo convirtió en una especie de tarado rebelde que daba tropiezos cada tanto. Umbridge le quitó lo que Harry deseaba con su corazón, con la única excusa de trabajar para un Ministerio que no quería aceptar una verdad que rondaba en cada esquina.

Lo tildaron de loco, mentiroso y anarquista.

Y no lo dejaron vivir.

Ronald por su parte quería encontrar su lugar fuera de la sombra del Niño-que-vivió y de la Mente-más-Brillante-de-Hogwarts-después-de-Albus-Dumbledore. Intentó jugar quidditch, dejar de lado los insultantes cánticos de envidia. Intentó llevar con gracia su más reciente estatus como Prefecto y ajustarse a los cambios como un increíble lugarteniente.

Ron quería deshacerse del más ínfimo recuerdo de otro ídolo que atentaba con robarle a la persona que a su vez le había robado el corazón. Quería gritar y besar, tocar y ser feliz, aprovechar su juventud y explorar, aunque con miedo, nuevos terrenos desconocidos en su amplia gama de sentimientos. Nótese la ironía.

Pero una vez más el destino se hizo cargo de arrebatarle cualquier deseo de ser un chico normal que sobresale un poco más que el resto, ubicándolo otra vez como un caballero sirviente y valiente detrás de un rey, haciendo que él dejara de lado su deseo de tener a la chica y conformarse con ser buenos amigos.

Lo llamaron amante de la sangre sucia, comadreja y mentiroso.

Y no lo dejaron vivir.

Hermione quería descubrir su misión en la vida, ya sea ayudando a los elfos o como una brillante mente detrás de un gran plan. Quería estudiar y asegurarse las mejores notas, ayudando a las dos personas más importantes de su vida a que descubrieran también su lugar en el mundo. Quería ayudar a Harry, leer más libros, hacer que Ronald por fin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, gritarle al mundo que no mentían. Ella quería todo eso. Quería hacer de Hogwarts un lugar mejor al ser Prefecta y quería hablar con Ron cada noche que tuvieran rondas y decirle lo mucho que lo quería. Hermione deseaba darle un beso de buena suerte a Ron antes de cada partido.

Hermione intentaba que los demás entendieran a Harry y sus constantes cambios de humor, que Ginny esperara un poquito más por él y consolarla luego de que supo que Cho y él se besaron. Intentó no romperle el cuello a Lavender cuando la escuchó decir que Ronald se había puesto más guapo desde que empezó a jugar quidditch. Intentó que Ron supiera que Krum no significaba nada.

Y entonces el destino como cruel armador de la vida hizo que todos sus planes de 13 pasos cayeran al abismo. Y la hizo dejar de lado esos planes de conquistar a Ron y empezar a planear la rebelión dentro de Hogwarts en la forma del Ejército de Dumbledore. La hizo pensar más y hacer los galeones falsos, y la hizo olvidarse de sus buenas maneras al hechizar el pergamino para encontrar a un probable soplón y llevar a Umbridge al Bosque Prohibido, no para tomar una taza de té.

Le gritaban sangre sucia, amante de pobre, mentirosa.

Y no la dejaron vivir.

Y a pesar de todo esto, de los insultos y las miradas, estos tres han llegado hasta aquí luego de vencer a Voldemort, han crecido y madurado, han luchado y visto la muerte. Han tentado a la muerte y combatido contra la injusticia. Olvidaron las rencillas y han formado el grupo más fuerte y el lazo afectivo más compacto que la historia haya visto jamás.

Ellos son el Trío Dorado.

Las tres personas más poderosas de los últimos tiempos. Los hombres y la mujer que trajeron un nuevo día a un mundo mágico desolado.

Ellos son héroes. Pero son mis héroes. Nuestros héroes.

Nos enseñaron valor, confianza, fiereza, humildad y tolerancia.

Nos mostraron las finas cualidades de los líderes y nos mantuvieron alejados de los sacrificios que ellos tenían que hacer, al menos hasta que llegó nuestra hora de tomar la batuta en su ausencia. Y lo hicimos por ellos. Por su memoria.

Porque nadie más podría llenar ese vacío dejado por ellos cuando no regresaron a Hogwarts, pero al menos podríamos poner la resistencia que ellos habrían puesto si hubieran estado. Porque ellos nos enseñaron el valor de la valentía y de la amistad.

De la justicia.

La gente se acerca a felicitarlos, aún después de todo, y veo en sus caras que necesitan tiempo libre entre los tres. Sé que desean estar solos. Así mismo como sé que aún no nos dirán que fue lo que hicieron para destruir a Voldemort.

Y entiendo además, que al fin se acabó.

Y espero con todas mis fuerzas que logren vencer a los miedos que aún tienen detrás de sus ojos, porque sé que no serán libres mientras no venzan a esos miedos. Pero ¿miedo a qué? Preguntan algunos.

Pues miedo al futuro.

¿Cómo pretenden que personas que han estado luchando contra el tiempo y contra la sociedad durante 7 años, amanezcan un día y digan "Wow, ahora sí tenemos un futuro"? ¿Cómo intentar que ellos entiendan que ahora ya no tienen que esconderse?

¿O luchar?

¿Cómo hacerles entender que por fin ahora el futuro es de ellos?

¿Cómo hacerles saber que por fin tienen un futuro?

Son demasiadas preguntas. Con infinidad de respuestas. Respuestas que aún no están listos para enfrentar. Lo harán, a su debido tiempo, no ahora.

Ahora aún están acostumbrándose a la idea de un futuro. A la idea de que al fin se acabó todo, y que por ahora la batalla ya terminó. Ahora pueden planear algo más que una forma de escapar en caso de que algo salga mal. Al fin pueden sentarse y conversar abiertamente con otras personas sin temor a decir algo que debería ser secreto o gritar a los 4 vientos que están enamorados, o enamorarse sin temor a que esa persona sea considerada un blanco perfecto para llegar a ellos.

Sus destinos por primera vez les pertenecen.

Por primera vez tienen un futuro por delante que no esté marcado con la finalización de una batalla campal. Pero es justamente a eso que le tienen miedo.

Antes su futuro estaba marcado con la derrota de Voldemort. Con vencerlo. Eso era lo máximo a lo que llegaban sus ideas de un futuro. Vencerlo. Ahora deben mirar más allá y dejar atrás la batalla y eso es justamente lo que no saben o no pueden hacer. Son 7 años preparándose para esto, para luchar y de repente ya no lo deben hacer. Les va a tomar tiempo acostumbrarse, pero lo harán.

Estoy segura.

Porque al fin ¿quién mejor para vencer al futuro que el mismísimo Trío Dorado?

*\S/*

**AN: **Uff…Me pegué un sueño con Carpe Diem ¿no? Creo que ya van unas cuantas semanas sin actualizar esta historia. Me había quedado en hold.

Siempre me pareció interesante el hecho de que Luna era la única que no pertenecía a Gryffindor dentro de los 6 valientes. Y a pesar de eso, nunca dijo algo para no seguir adelante, siempre los siguió y hasta dio algunas ideas. Así que pensé que tal vez el sombrero intentó ponerla en Gryffindor y que por alguna razón, pensé automáticamente en su madre, ella decidió irse a Ravenclaw. Sin ofender, pero me parece que Luna es mucho más valiente que muchos Gryffindors.

O tal vez, al igual que el resto, decidió crecer y convertirse en una mujer valiente y justa.

Algunos me dirán que Luna es mucho más volada de lo que la he puesto, pero creo que ella muchas veces nota cosas que el resto no alcanza a vislumbrar. Tal vez presta mucha más atención de lo que uno cree.

Bueno, aquí les va y espero que les haya gustado, los espero en los comentarios. Saludos. =D


	8. Viaje a Australia

**Carpe Diem**

_**Aprovecha el día**_

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** Octavo capítulo. Viaje a Australia.

**AN: **Gracias a Paty por la idea de esta historia. Y gracias a ustedes por leer. Gracias por sus comentarios y sin más les dejo.

*\S/*

**Viaje a Australia**

_La única manera de encontrar la felicidad verdadera es arriesgándote a ser completamente abierto._

_Chuck Palahniuk_

*\S/*

— ¿Se van?

Harry Potter no creía lo que escuchaba.

El calor insoportable del verano atacaba las células de cada ser. Era insoportable quedarse más de cinco minutos en un solo lugar, y la Madriguera con todos los Weasleys en ella, estaba a reventar.

Habían huido de la casa llena y sus caminatas los habían llevado al otro lado del estanque. Desde que la guerra había terminado se habían unido más, si era eso posible, y sus días consistían en muchas horas de conversaciones entre los tres. Pero ahora, Ron y Hermione le habían comunicado a Harry que viajarían a Australia a encontrar a los padres de ella.

Sin él.

No le habían preguntado si quería acompañarlos. No le habían mencionado sus planes. No le habían dado ningún indicio de nada. Estaban siendo injustos y egoístas, Harry y ellos lo sabían. Esa excusa de "_Queremos protegerte_" simplemente no le entraba a Harry. Se iban a ir sin él.

Punto final.

Sabía que sus amigos regresarían, y sabía que en el fondo tenían razón, que lo único que querían era protegerlo. No era la primera vez que se sentía solo, pero sí la primera desde que supo que era un mago, que le dolía estar solo. Desde que se habían hecho amigos, siempre hacían todo juntos. Y si se daba el caso fortuito de que un tercero no estuviera, siempre estaba el otro para hacerle compañía.

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que él se sentía solo y abandonado, además de un poco celoso. Y eso lo volvía loco.

No tenía nada que ver con que ellos fueran pareja, esa transición Harry ya la había aceptado. Era muy fácil sentirse cómodos con ellos aunque estuvieran juntos, ya que encontraban tiempo suficiente para estar junto a él y ayudarlo. Harry sabía que Ron y Hermione se embarcarían en viajes en los cuales él simplemente no podría seguirlos, explorando nuevas etapas de sus vidas en las que Harry no podía formar parte.

Y el viaje a Australia era uno de ellos.

Pero Harry nunca pensó que esa separación de sus amigos llegaría tan pronto. Y que él sería excluido.

—Sí Harry —confirmó Hermione. Miró a Ron como lo había hecho tantas veces y el pelirrojo asintió. Harry rodó sus ojos molesto, no estaban ni siquiera casados y ya actuaba como un perrito faldero. —Esto es algo que debemos hacer los dos. Además —añadió— tú tienes prohibido salir.

—Lo que hace que quiera salir Hermione —replicó Harry.

—Pero no puedes amigo. No es que no queramos llevarte…

— ¿Sí? —Interrumpió Harry enojado. Sentía su agitación y quería dejarla salir. Ron le había dado la excusa para decirlo y lo iba a hacer. — ¡Porque a mí me parece que quieren largarse los dos y dejarme solo!

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas y Harry supo que había cometido un error, pero antes de que pudiera retractarse, Ron se abalanzó hacia él y lo tiró a la pared.

— ¡No hables estupideces! —le espetó Ron. Hermione corrió a apartarlos pero Ron tenía agarrado fuertemente a Harry y no lo soltaba aunque Hermione lo golpeara. — ¡Sabes que no es así! ¡Los dos te amamos! —Harry abrió sus ojos— Nunca podríamos dejarte Harry. Pero es peligroso para ti salir del país ¿entiendes?

Harry asintió rápidamente y cayó al piso cuando Ron lo soltó. Hermione apartó de un empujón a su novio para asegurarse de que Harry estuviera bien. Y éste, al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga, se sintió egoísta. Las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Hermione hicieron que gruesas gotas de lágrimas cayeran de los ojos del ojiverde y no se contuvo, la abrazó.

Ron se había sentado más atrás recostado en la pared con las manos en la cara. Su cabello rojo estaba desarreglado y Harry sabía que sus manos habían pasado por ahí descargando su frustración.

Ellos debían partir.

Y Harry debía vencer el sentimiento de necesidad por ellos. Debía desprenderse de sus amigos. Ellos regresarían.

Harry lo sabía.

Y ellos también.

*\S/*

— ¿Se van?

Los Weasleys estaban en la mesa reunidos a la hora de la cena tal y como era costumbre desde el fin de la guerra. Eran momentos de paz y tranquilidad dentro de la familia, momentos que debido a los acontecimientos pasados, atesoraban aún más.

Pero esa noche, las conversaciones que habían mantenido entre ellos, cesaron inmediatamente al escuchar el suave temblor en la voz de Arthur Weasley.

La pregunta que flotaba en el aire iba dirigida a Ron y Hermione, quien acababa de informarles su próximo viaje. Harry, sentado a la derecha de ésta, respondía frenéticamente la mirada de Ginny, asegurando a la pálida muchacha que no iría con ellos y devolviéndole el color a su rostro.

El resto de la familia miraba intrigados la escena, más ninguno profirió palabra alguna. Las razones no les importaban.

Los chicos volvían a irse y era imposible detenerlos, ya lo sabían. Pero el pesado y helado sentimiento en la boca de sus corazones les impedía ver razonamientos. No podían dejarlos ir.

— ¡No! —sentenció Molly golpeando la mesa furiosamente con el puño. —Ustedes dos no van a ninguna parte. —Ella ya los había perdido antes y no lo iba a permitir ahora. Había perdido a un hijo y no iba a perder a dos más—. ¡No!

—Sra. Weasley…

— ¡No Hermione! ¡No! ¡Ustedes no van a ninguna parte! —el resto de la familia escuchaba simplemente. Arthur estaba al lado de su esposa y posó su mano en el hombro de ella, tratando de hacerla entender. Pero ella se volvió furiosa hacia él — ¡No Arthur! ¡No voy a permitir que los niños…!

— ¡Ya no somos niños mamá! —gritó Ron.

Él había dejado que Hermione hablara por una sola razón. Su paciencia había disminuido considerablemente desde que la guerra terminó, y no quería armar un problema. Así que decidió que Hermione tenía mejores probabilidades de hacerles entender por las buenas de que debían ir a buscar a sus padres. Si él les hubiera dicho desde el inicio, lo más probable era de que ya hubiera explotado.

Como ahora.

— ¡Ya no somos niños mamá! —repitió con voz baja y entre dientes.

Molly se sorprendió al escuchar ese tono de voz, al igual que el resto de los Weasleys. Ron había sonado tan poderoso que ni su propia madre encontró palabras para replicarle. Él se levantó de un salto de la mesa, dejó su plato y se fue.

—No tengo hambre.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y el estruendo del portazo resonó por toda la casa.

Hermione quien seguía sentada, movía su pierna incesantemente y Harry la miró.

—Yo, lo siento Sra. Weasley —susurró ella. Y se levantó también. Al girarse para retirarse de la mesa, Harry vio que parecía a punto de llorar. —Iré a hablar con él.

Y acto seguido ella se fue también.

Aunque Harry sabía que ella lograría calmar a Ron, sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que los gritos se hicieran escuchar. Harry contuvo el deseo de encerrarse en su cuarto, arrojarse a la cama y echarse a llorar. Al escuchar gritar a sus mejores amigos y relacionarlo con sus sentimientos, por un momento pensó que así se debían sentir los niños pequeños al escuchar a sus padres pelear.

— ¡No me importa! —El suave tintineo de la voz usual de Ron se había perdido. El rugido era de un hombre y los otros empezaron a entender.

Él iba a acompañar a Hermione, aunque su madre no lo quisiera.

— ¡Son tu familia!

La desesperada voz de Hermione trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Ron y Harry entendió que aquella conversación ya la habían tenido alguna vez. Ella no quería alejarlo de su familia, al igual que con Harry, quería protegerlo.

— ¡Tú eres mi familia! ¡Nadie me va a alejar de ti! —fue la respuesta enérgica de Ron.

Harry asintió con fuerza. Si él no podía ir con Hermione, Ron debía hacerlo. Era así de sencillo, los dos hombres debían proteger a Hermione así sea con sus vidas, hace mucho tiempo habían hecho ese pacto. Ellos tres eran en sí, una familia.

Molly al escuchar eso sintió una punzada asfixiante en su corazón y su esposo la abrazó fuertemente. Sabían que eso pasaría algún día, sabían que el día en que Ron ya no fuera un niño llegaría. Pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto.

O tal vez no se dio cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado y la hora había llegado.

Hermione había dicho algo en voz baja que ninguno de los que estaban abajo logró escuchar. Y Ron respondió estruendosamente.

— ¡NO!

Entonces un golpe se escuchó y Harry se levantó con varita en mano. Molly chilló y se llevó las manos a la boca, tapando sus sollozos.

Nadie sabía que pasaba arriba pero Harry ya estaba al pie de la escalera dispuesto a salvar a sus amigos de lo que sea que haya causado el golpe, cuando escuchó el grito desgarrador de Hermione.

— ¡RON!

Y los guturales sonidos de un llanto que solo podía provenir de un hombre.

Extenuado, Harry se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa.

*\S/*

— ¿Se van?

— Se fueron —contestó Ginny.

Harry no había bajado de su cuarto desde la noche anterior.

Luego de la discusión entre Ron y Hermione, él había subido a su cuarto a dormir. A la mañana siguiente ellos se habían ido a despedir de él, pero lo encontraron dormido. Un beso en la coronilla y un susurro de "_Volveremos_" por parte de Hermione más un inesperado beso en la cabeza por parte de Ron, fue toda la despedida llorosa y épica del trío.

Harry había fingido dormir para no tener que dar la cara. Y sabía que ellos sabían que él fingía. Es imposible dormir en una misma tienda por casi un año y no reconocer como duerme tu mejor amigo.

Pero igual se habían ido. Sin dar ningún indicio de su conocimiento. Lo habían dejado. Y aunque había aceptado que se irían sin él, no podía dejar de sentirse solo, abandonado.

—Te traje tu desayuno —dijo Ginny y dejó la bandeja con el jugo y las tostadas en la mesilla adyacente. Se sentó a lado de él en su cama y luego de llamar a toda la valentía de Gryffindor, le tomó una mano y la apretó contra la suya.

Harry la miró y ella le sonrió.

Años enteros de tener miedo y no poder decir nada, habían hecho que Harry ubicara toda su estabilidad emocional en sus dos amigos. Sin ellos no era nada. Sin ellos el mundo podía atacarlo y Harry no sabría qué hacer.

Era hora de empezar de cero.

—Me siento solo Gin.

—No lo estás.

Y le besó en la mejilla. Harry le correspondió con un abrazo.

Tomaría tiempo, pero en algún momento el corazón sanaría.

*\S/*

— ¿Se van?

Mónica Wilkins o como era su nombre real, Helena Granger, preguntó al ver al joven pelirrojo empacando sus cosas en una pequeña maleta. Con algo de incredulidad pensó que era imposible que en esa maleta entrara todo eso.

—Nos vamos —respondió Ron y le sonrió.

Helena le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a buscar a su esposo. Les había encantado Australia, pero era hora de volver a Londres. Y algo les decía que su hija y Ron habían dejado algo muy importante allá.

Aunque habían estado muy felices al encontrarlos, era fácil reconocer que algo les faltaba a esos dos. No era parte de su romance, Helena lo sabía, pero era parte fundamental de la vida de ellos. Se reflejaba en cosas simples, como la cena. Ronald servía los vasos para Richard y para ella, y entonces servía tres vasos. Uno para él, otro para Hermione y otro más.

La primera vez que él había hecho eso, que fue la primera noche que pasó con ellos relatándoles los acontecimientos del Mundo Mágico en Londres, Helena pensó que había sido un error de cálculos. Pero al ver la significativa mirada entre Ron y Hermione, supo que era otra cosa. Un vacío estaba ahí, y Helena como madre reconocía esos síntomas.

Después estaba Hermione, quien siempre le quitaba la chaqueta a Ron. Se la colgaba del brazo y entonces giraba bruscamente en búsqueda de otro. Como si alguien más debiera estar al lado de ella, listo para recibir el mismo trato que a Ron. O también estaban las veces en que al sentarse en el sofá, Ron se sentaba a lado de ella y al otro lado quedaba un espacio significativo. Espacio que los dos miraban como si hubieran dejado alguna parte de cuerpo.

Hermione había estado ansiosa por encontrarlos, Helena como su madre lo sabía, pero también sentía su ansiedad por regresar. Tanto ella como Ron esperaban regresar pronto con lo que habían dejado atrás.

A Harry.

*\S/*

— ¿Se van?

Habían regresado pero debía preguntar.

La última vez habían dicho que no se irían y había sido lo primero que hicieron.

—No —contestó Ron y la abrazó fuertemente.

Las lágrimas brotaron al recordar las únicas tres ocasiones en que su hijo la había abrazado tan fuertemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello. La primera, en casa antes de partir a Hogwarts por primera vez, porque no quería que los otros niños pensaran que era engreído; la segunda vez cuando la vio en la Sala de Requerimientos después de estar huyendo por toda Inglaterra dando caza a Voldemort. Y la última, en el entierro de Fred.

Molly abrazó fuertemente a su hijo menor y lo besó en la mejilla. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos y Ron también lloraba.

Llanto y alegría se fundieron en uno solo.

Más atrás, Hermione estaba parada observando la escena. Molly se acercó a ella y preguntó lo mismo que le preguntó a Ron. Al obtener la misma respuesta se abrazaron. Molly contenta de que sus hijos regresaran sanos y salvos, y Hermione feliz de regresar a casa. Madre e hija. Porque eso eran.

Se secaron las lágrimas y las invitaciones a hospedarse en la ya repleta Madriguera se dieron. Richard y Helena se quedaron y conversaron con los otros adultos. Ron y Hermione regresaron a su entorno. Y Molly volvió a respirar tranquila.

*\S/*

Arriba, abrazos y risas se escucharon. Unos cuantos golpes que Charlie dedujo eran los masculinos saludos entre los dos amigos y una risa femenina que no podía ser otra que Hermione.

Abajo, todos sonrieron.

Arriba, al fin todos estaban bien.

*\S/*

**AN:** Muy bien, me tardé una eternidad. Casi 5 meses. Lo siento. No había tenido ninguna idea ni inspiración para escribir este cap, que aunque se llama Viaje a Australia, no tiene nada de viaje a Australia. Es más bien la preparación para la extenuante separación que se da al viajar a Australia.

No escribí la explicación de Hermione con sus padres porque eso va en otro cap, todo en un conjunto.

Díganme, ¿qué les pareció? La actitud de Harry, Ron, Molly, Hermione. Lo que pasó.

Ah…Y antes de que me olvide, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Ahora sí, demándenme por mi falta de originalidad en esto. Parezco tarjeta de Navidad de Hallmark. Bueno, adiós =D


	9. Regreso a la Madriguera I

**Carpe Diem**

_**Aprovecha el día**_

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, George Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Charlie Weasley.

**Rating:** K+

**Sumario:** Noveno capítulo. El Reencuentro en la Madriguera.

**AN: **Gracias a Paty por la idea de esta historia. Y gracias a ustedes por leer. Aparte, FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES! Bueno, no sé si donde están ustedes también se celebra este día especial, pero acá en Ecuador sí. Y bueno, este cap va para todas las madres allá afuera que hacen la vida nuestra más brillante. ¡Las queremos!

*\S/*

**Reencuentro en la Madriguera Parte I**

_Sólo al destruirme a mi mismo puedo descubrir el gran poder de mi espíritu. _

_Chuck Palahniuk_

*\S/*

Molly Weasley escuchó sonidos.

Y provenían de la cocina. Quiso bajar sola para ver que sucedía, pero decidió llamar a su esposo. Se sentía más segura con él a su lado.

Se sentó en la cama y movió bruscamente el bulto que estaba dormido a lado de ella. Luego de unos gruñidos y un "_Shh_" por parte de Molly, acallando los bufidos, finalmente Arthur se sentó.

Molly no perdió tiempo y le indicó con señas lo que pasaba, pero le tomó algunos intentos para que Arthur, aún frotándose los ojos, lograra entender lo que ella quería decirle.

Cansado y con sueño, Arthur se bajó de la cama y agarró las dos varitas que estaban en el velador, le pasó la más pequeña y delicada a su esposa y abriendo la puerta salió del cuarto. Al ver que ningún hechizo venía hacia él, le hizo señas a Molly para que saliera y empezaron a bajar las escaleras juntos, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los escalones que aún chillaban para poder tomar a los intrusos desprevenidos.

Los dos sabían que la Madriguera tenía las más altas medidas de seguridad de toda Inglaterra, incluso más que el mismísimo Ministerio, pero no podían darse el lujo de seguir durmiendo y quedarse tranquilos cuando podría haber ingresado algún Mortífago dispuesto a terminar lo que Voldemort no pudo.

Pero ahora no era solamente Harry.

El objetivo para todos los Mortífagos en fuga, al menos el objetivo para los más tontos, era atrapar y eliminar al Trío Dorado.

Lo que suponía dolores de cabeza para Molly y Arthur que debían mantener a esos tres muchachos resguardados.

Al llegar a la planta baja, Arthur se paró erguido y alzó su varita. Miró a su alrededor. La sala estaba vacía y la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada. Sin bajar su varita avanzó hasta la siguiente puerta interna, la puerta de la cocina.

Se preparó mentalmente para atacar y repasó unos cuantos hechizos que aturdirían inmediatamente a su agresor. Impaciente, Molly detrás de él le punzó con la varita para que avanzara. Sin poder decir nada, Arthur acercó su mano libre para abrir la puerta y empezar a atacar, pero una voz femenina invadió el ambiente.

— ¿Sabías cocinar?

El hombre paró en seco. Esa voz se le hacía muy familiar.

Giró su cabeza para ver a su esposa detrás de él, tal vez ella podría explicarle qué era lo que estaba pasando, pero Molly, siendo mujer, había entendido todo mucho antes que su esposo. Mientras Arthur se veía sorprendido, Molly se veía interesada. Arthur sonrió al ver la ceja arqueada de su esposa.

—Hermione —susurró Molly.

"_Ah_" Arthur asintió suavemente pero no se movió. Bajo otras circunstancias hubieran dejado todo así y se hubieran retirado a seguir durmiendo, pensando en que seguramente Hermione tenía una razón para estar levantada. Pero, eran las 4 de la mañana.

¿Qué hacía Hermione a las 4 de la mañana en la cocina y con quién estaba?

A menos que…

— ¡Claro que sé cocinar! —dijo Ronald, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El grado de indignación con el que había respondido la pregunta de Hermione era tal, que su voz se había convertido en un chillido, que luego de carraspear masculinamente volvió a un tono grave. Arthur sonrió y sintió los suaves murmullos de su esposa. Hace mucho tiempo que no la sentía sonreír.

— Mi mamá nos enseñó a mí y a Ginny antes de irnos a Hogwarts —continuó él, sin saber del público que tenían al otro lado de la puerta de madera.

Hermione no perdió ni un segundo en contestarle, pero aunque la respuesta era normal, Arthur reconoció un sutil deje maligno detrás de la ilusoria normalidad. Su esposa lo había utilizado algunas veces en él.

— ¿Ah sí?

Molly soltó unas pequeñas risitas que fueron amortiguadas por su mano. El temor de tener intrusos ya estaba muy lejos de su mente, y todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era que los hombres Weasleys siempre se conseguían mujeres demasiado fuertes de carácter. Conociendo a la joven muchacha que había robado el corazón de su hijo, Molly sabía que el pequeño Ronnie no estaba preparado para lo que vendría.

La respuesta de Ron no se escuchó por lo que Molly asumió que simplemente había asentido, tal vez despertando sus sentidos y sintiendo el peligro. Pero lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la irritada voz de Hermione.

— ¿Y por qué no te dignaste de decir eso cuando estábamos en el bosque? —preguntó la joven.

Arthur no veía a su hijo. Pero lo conocía tanto como para imaginarse a Ronald con los ojos abiertos, dando unos pasos para atrás y negando fervorosamente con la cabeza. Inclusive había soltado un chillido muy parecido a los que Arthur soltaba cuando Molly lo encontraba haciendo experimentos con sus cachivaches muggles. Pero luego venía lo mejor.

Empezó a balbucear incoherencias.

Molly se acercó un poco más a la puerta para ver si podía observar por las rendijas. Al poder ver algo le hizo señas a Arthur, quien por encima de la cabeza de Molly veía lo que pasaba dentro de la cocina.

Ron estaba parado frente a la estufa, con una mano en el cuello, y con cara de terror, mientras que Hermione estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa mirándolo fijamente.

La mano de Ron se movía suavemente por su cuello.

— ¿Nunca… preguntaste? —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione, que había notado el tono de Ron, sólo soltó un bufido y agarró la taza humeante que estaba sobre la mesa. Se la llevo a su boca y sorbió delicadamente. Ron, al ver que Hermione había preferido quedarse callada y no inculparlo más, se movió detrás de ella y posó sus manos en los hombros de su amiga. Masajeó suavemente el estrés y se atrevió a jugar un rato con los cabellos rizados de ella.

—Debo decir que cocinas muy bien Hermione. Siempre y cuando no sean hongos, claro.

_¿Hongos? _Pensaron al mismo tiempo Molly y Arthur.

— ¿Sabes? —Murmuró Hermione con los ojos cerrados—. Odio los hongos

Ron asintió suavemente. —Yo también. Especialmente luego de pasar casi un año entero a base de hongos, migajas de pan y té rancio.

Hermione soltó una carcajada y Ron le siguió.

Sus risas eran las promesas del olvido, pero para Arthur y Molly eran desesperantes.

El detalle de información que acaban de conocer era demasiado fuerte para digerirlo en tan poco tiempo.

Ronald quien siempre había vivido por la comida, había pasado junto con sus amigos mucho tiempo de inanición. Y no sólo él. Hermione había tenido que ingeniárselas para darles de comer a sus amigos.

"_Hongos, migajas de pan y té rancio"_

"_Un año entero"_

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Molly como dagas ardientes. Su estómago se contrajo peligrosamente en nudos, sentía un vacío en el alma. Su corazón se comprimió dolorosamente ante la idea de esos tres muchachos viajando solos por el mundo. Buscando cosas peligrosas mientras intentan destruir al _Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_.

Sin comida.

Sin nadie.

Sin cobijo.

Sintió ganas de vomitar. El deseo maternal que siempre tuvo vino con más fuerza.

Durante las últimas semanas se había quedado completamente en blanco, sólo enfocándose en la pérdida de Fred, y sin molestarse mucho por cuidar de los muchachos. Desde que ellos volvieron parecían más maduros, diferentes. Eran adultos y caminaban como tales.

Pero aún eran sus niños.

Sí.

Hermione se había encargado de la casa y de sacar adelante todo con la ayuda de Fleur.

Sí.

Ron empezaba a sonreír y a animar a los demás.

Sí.

Harry hablaba más y parecía más contento.

Pero aún tenían cosas muy pesadas dentro de sus corazones. Y Molly, como madre, lo único que quería era acurrucarlos y protegerlos del mundo.

— ¿Qué demonios?

¡_PAFF_!

Hermione y Ron estaban frente a ellos, varitas en mano y dispuesto a atacar.

— ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS? —gritó Charlie, alzando las manos y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Molly y Arthur habían sido lanzados lejos de la puerta al ser ésta abierta. Pero ni Ron ni Hermione les habían atacado con hechizos.

El pelirrojo parecía sorprendido de ver a sus padres detrás de la puerta de madera y de tener a su hermano frente a ellos, pero fue Hermione quien habló.

Miró a cada persona a los ojos.

— ¿Nos estaban espiando?

Charlie, al escuchar la voz turbia de Hermione, negó rápidamente con la cabeza. —No yo no. Solo quería un poco de leche. ¡Fueron ellos! ¡Se los juro! —dijo, apuntando a sus padres. Tenía mucho sueño y lo último que quería era ser era el objetivo de un hechizo por parte de Hermione.

Molly le dedicó a su hijo mayor una mirada de descontento.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Charlie encogiéndose de hombros. —Ella también da miedo.

Arthur y Ron rieron. Pero se callaron enseguida ante las miradas que las dos mujeres les brindaron, quienes luego de haberlos callado, miraron a Charlie con absoluto desprecio.

El pobre Charlie al saberse sin varita, tragó saliva y miró al piso sin decir nada. No había lugar para esconderse. Él sólo había bajado por un poco de leche, se sorprendió al ver a sus padres mirando por la rendija de la puerta de la cocina, pero se había dado el susto de su vida al verse apuntado por las varitas de Ron y Hermione. Se dijo a si mismo que nunca más andaría por ningún lado sin varita.

Hermione, ajena a los pensamientos de Charlie, abrió su boca para reprenderle pero fue interrumpida por unos sonidos provenientes desde la escalera. Un segundo después apareció Bill con Fleur a su lado. Los dos aún en batas de dormir.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí abajo a estas horas? —preguntó Bill somnoliento. Fleur a su lado se llevó una mano a su boca para tapar el bostezo que profirió.

Ron movió su varita y encendió las lámparas de la sala. Al tener luz bajó su varita y le sonrió a su hermano.

—Bonita bata rosadita William.

—Cállate Ronald.

Charlie y Ron rieron mientras Hermione, Molly y Arthur trataban de no añadir más risas al coro. Fleur sólo rodó los ojos y besó a Bill en la mejilla para calmarlo. Ella sabía que Bill no dormía muy bien por las noches.

— ¡Demonios! —bostezó Ginny, bajando ella también a ver qué era lo que pasaba. — ¿Por qué nadie en esta familia es normal?

—Ginny…—murmuró Molly cansada al ver a otro de su prole despierta en horas que no deberían. Ubicó sus manos sobre su cadera y se disponía a mandarlos a todos a la cama, pero se quedó en blanco al divisar a George, Percy y Harry bajando las escaleras, todos con caras de sueño pero aún así levantados.

Percy bajaba descalzo, con el pijama azul a la medida, y el cabello alborotado. — ¿Cuál es el bullicio?

Harry se adelantó un poco y se arrimó a la pared para no caer dormido ahí mismo, mientras que George se quedó más atrás frotándose los ojos con los puños para ver bien.

Molly suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —Nada. No pasa nada. Váyanse a dormir todos —ordenó.

Nadie se movió.

— ¿Y ustedes por qué están despiertos? —preguntó Harry con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

Richard y Helena Granger estaban al pie de las escaleras, con las mismas caras de sueño que todos, pero igual de preocupados por la inusual reunión que se estaba dando en la entrada a la cocina.

Al verlos, Molly y Hermione suspiraron al unísono. Todos los habitantes y visitantes de la Madriguera estaban despiertos.

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la caída de Voldemort y aunque ya todos habían regresado a sus respectivas casas, aún regresaban a la Madriguera los fines de semana para estar juntos. Eso incluía a los padres de Hermione, que iban para visitar a su hija que se había quedado con los Weasley, Bill y su esposa Fleur, Percy y Charlie, que aún no regresaba a Rumania.

George aún no se iba de la casa.

—Mamá…papá regresen a dormir —suplicó Hermione, guardando su varita.

Charlie se encogió de hombros, y a pesar de que no estaban hablando con él, respondió: —Ya no tengo sueño.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Ginny, recogiéndose la larga cabellera en una coleta.

Percy olfateó el ambiente. Charlie lo miró raro.

— ¿Están cocinando algo? —preguntó Percy poniéndose los lentes.

Bill inhaló y luego de exhalar una sonrisa apareció en su rostro marcado de cicatrices. —Huele a comida.

— ¿Sólo hueles eso William? —preguntó Percy arqueando una ceja.

—Lo mismo que tú Percival. —Respondió Bill.

—Yo escuché ruidos —comentó Charlie, entrando a la cocina y sacando una silla para sentarse.

—Bienvenido al club —musitó Harry, pasando él también a la cocina y sentándose frente a Charlie. Colocó sus brazos sobre la mesa de comedor y se recostó allí.

—Un brindis por eso —dijo Ron. Entró a la cocina y se sentó a lado de Harry. Subió su mano y le movió la cabeza para despertarlo.

Harry gruñó.

— ¿Están todos locos? —preguntó Ginny, entrando también a la cocina y subiéndose al mesón. Balanceó sus pies y estuvo a punto de pegarle un puntapié a Fleur, cuando ella pasaba para sentarse también. —Lo siento —dijo ella sin muchas ganas. Fleur movió la cabeza y dijo algo en francés. Ginny la miró. Ron seguía molestando a Harry. —No me insultes en francés Fleur —advirtió Ginny con un brillo especial en sus ojos— Somos hermanas ¿recuerdas?

Fleur bufó y se sentó. Alzó una delicada ceja y le sacó la lengua.

Ginny rió.

— ¡Déjame dormir Ron! —gruñó Harry. Ron seguía moviéndole la cabeza y no lo dejaba descansar.

George entró, sacó una silla y se sentó. — ¿Pueden callarse? Me duele la cabeza —suplicó, masajeándose las sienes suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos y cerrando los ojos.

—Regresa a dormir —le aconsejó Bill, tomando asiento al lado de su esposa.

Charlie pegó un chillido. —Ni loco. Arriba esta solitario —dijo.

— ¡Miren! —exclamó Bill, dando unas palmadas en el aire que resonaron por toda la anteriormente silenciosa casa. —El pequeño Charlie tiene miedo de dormir solito —dijo, haciendo pucheros y acercando su mano para agarrarle las mejillas de su hermano como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Los varones reían mientras Charlie le pegó una cachetada a Bill. Éste se hizo para atrás para esquivar el golpe, pero casi se cae de la silla.

— ¡Compórtense como gente! —les reprendió Molly, acercándose a darles un golpe en la cabeza a Charlie y a Bill. Arthur parado bajo el marco de la puerta, reía suavemente. —Tenemos visita —recordó ella y miró acongojada a los padres de Hermione, que veían toda la conversación embelesados.

Nunca había tanta bulla en la casa Granger, debido a que eran solo 3 integrantes, y Hermione pasaba la mayoría del tiempo fuera de casa, así que ellos habían tomado la quietud del hogar como algo preciado. Pero al ver el ambiente familiar, a pesar de las desgracias ocurridas, pudieron entender que era lo que atraía tanto a su hija a esa familia.

Helena les sonrió. —No se preocupen.

Bill le guiñó el ojo, dándole gracias por no hacerlos regañar más de su madre, pero Molly al ver eso le tendió otro golpe. Fleur y Richard rieron.

Arthur movió su varita y convocó dos sillas más, una para Molly y otra para Helena. Ellas se sentaron.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos el desayuno? —preguntó de pronto Percy. Estaba parado a lado de Arthur y Richard.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Percy.

Ron también giró su cuerpo para ver a Percy. — ¿Qué rayos pasa contigo hoy Percy? —preguntó sorprendido, haciéndosele extraño el comportamiento de su hermano. Él era el que usualmente tenía hambre a deshoras pero la pregunta viniendo de su hermano mayor era rara.

Charlie miró su reloj. —Son las 4 de la mañana.

Percy se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Bill.

Fleur rodó los ojos.

—Yo también tengo hambre —musitó Ron. Harry lo miró y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Siempre tienes hambre —le recordó a su amigo.

Molly suspiró, resignándose a cocinar el desayuno a las 4 de la mañana, pero antes de que se pudiera levantar, Fleur se levantó de su silla y miró a Hermione que estaba parada a lado de Ginny. —Hermione…

La muchacha castaña le sonrió y asintió. Le tomó la mano a Ginny. —Vamos…

Pero Ginny la tiró hacia ella, sin moverse. Fleur la miró alzando una ceja, durante un segundo Ginny le contuvo la mirada hasta que suspirando se bajó del mesón, dirigiéndose las tres hacia la estufa. Hermione sacó unos vasos y Fleur se inclinó para recoger unos moldes de panes que habían preparado el día anterior. Ginny sacó los otros ingredientes.

— ¿Ron? —llamó Hermione.

— ¿Sí mi amor? —respondió Charlie riendo.

— ¡Cállate Charlie! —exclamó Ron, poniéndose colorado y mirando a Richard Granger de reojo. Pero el padre de Hermione parecía divertido en vez de enojado.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada. — ¿Podrían ayudarnos con el té?

Percy se paró de la silla. — ¡Claro! —exclamó y caminando hasta donde estaban las mujeres, le guiñó el ojo a Richard.

— ¡Percy! —gritó Molly. Helena y Arthur rieron. Richard soltó una carcajada profunda y movió su cabeza divertido. El único al que no parecía gustarle toda la conversación era Ron, quien frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos enojado en su silla.

Hermione sonreía pero no decía nada. Le pasó los vasos a Percy y él se dedicó a hacer el té.

Harry se balanceó hacia la mesa y miró a Richard. — ¿Ustedes hacen esas batallas campales para ver quién se queda con su hija? Porque si esto sigue así va a armarse una…

—Creo que no será necesario —susurró enojado Ron, mirando de soslayo a Percy y Hermione quienes reían mientras preparaban el té y lo servían.

Bill rió al ver a su hermanito menor celoso.

—Es verdad —confirmó Charlie. Se cruzó de brazos en su asiento y sonrió confiadamente. —Todos sabemos quién ganará.

Ron lo miró furioso.

Bill soltó una carcajada.

—No serás tú Charlie —replicó Bill.

—Da igual —intervino Harry. Hermione se acercó y le dio una taza de té. Harry lo sorbió y prosiguió: —El corazón de Hermione tiene nombre y candado.

Percy sonrió. Ginny bufó entre divertida y molesta. —Son unos payasos.

Pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar en lo absoluto avergonzados por su comportamiento infantil, y luego de escuchar a su hermana reprenderles, se miraron unos a los otros y volvieron a estallar en risas.

Molly golpeó la mesa con su mano. — ¡Ya basta! ¡Qué vergüenza! —los chicos se callaron al instante. Helena, Richard y Arthur observaban toda la escena completamente callados y serios, pero había pequeñas sonrisas de diversión que intentaban salir con fuerza. Molly no estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de su familia, ella sabía que podían ser unos payasos cuando querían, pero las risas y todo no habían estado presentes desde que Fred había muerto. — ¿Qué les pasa hoy? —preguntó ella.

—Dirás, ésta madrugada —intervino Charlie, pero no dijo nada más cuando Molly lo miró alzando una ceja.

—Creo que la falta de sueño los tiene así —le susurró Arthur a Richard, sonriendo levemente. Él también estaba feliz que su familia recuperara un poco su esquema feliz, aunque faltara un miembro.

George, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación sin molestarse mucho en participar en ella, decidió finalmente en preguntar lo que él quería saber. En el fondo se sentía feliz que su familia estuviera sonriente de nuevo, y aunque aún sentía la falta de su hermano, y aunque nunca dejaría de sentirse triste por ello, decidió que tanto el alma de Fred como de los que murieron y los que seguían vivos, necesitaban algo más que risas para dejar ese capítulo triste de sus vidas.

Debían conocer la verdad.

—Y bueno… ¿cuándo se dignan en decirnos todo?

La áspera voz de George llamó la atención de todos los presentes, que aún sonreían ligeramente por el comentario susurrado de Arthur que todos habían alcanzado a oír.

El tranquilo ambiente de la cocina, familiar y a la vez tan raro en los últimos meses, se esfumó ante la pregunta. En vez de eso, la tensión que sobrevino a la inquietud de George tomó por entero el espacio familiar y los pensamientos de todos.

Irónicamente los únicos que no parecían en lo absoluto preocupados por la pregunta eran justamente las personas a la que iba dirigida.

Sin mirarse los unos a los otros, sin siquiera pensarlo ya sabían qué hacer.

La sonrisa ladeada que había acompañado a Ron durante gran parte de la madrugada debido al momento familiar, se fue. En su lugar un semblante serio y tranquilo apareció.

—Hoy —dijo él asintiendo suavemente, pero con una firmeza que exhibía confianza.

Hermione sonrió levemente y se acercó al pelirrojo. Sus manos se posaron sobre los hombros de él. —Pero necesitamos a más personas —indicó ella.

—Esto se acaba hoy —dijo Harry.

*\S/*

AN: Wow. Les voy a ser sincera, yo esperaba que esto fuera un solo capítulo. Pero al escribirlo me di cuenta que difícilmente podía hacer todo eso en un solo cap. Serán dos. Pero esta vez sí prometo. Termino Carpe Diem. No importa lo que pase, esto está en mi lista de prioridades. Debo terminar esta historia para poder seguir con las otras y para sentirme bien con los lectores. Esta es la historia que más larga se ha hecho, no porque sea extremadamente larga, pero porque la he descuidado mucho.

Sé que tal vez algunos personajes salieron medio OC, fuera de las personalidades que JK escribe, pero veamos son las 4 de la mañana, y yo cuando tengo sueño habló y hago tonteras…Digamos que los chicos también…

Así que nos estaremos leyendo pronto. Pero de igual forma. Dejen reviews que eso es lo que da vida al escritor.


End file.
